


Adicto al dolor

by hei4dy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hei4dy/pseuds/hei4dy
Summary: Luego de que su padre fuese diagnosticado con Alzheimer, Castiel deja su pueblo y se marcha a la ciudad con el fin de conseguir un nuevo empleo que le permita pagar su costoso tratamiento. Allí conoce a Dean Winchester, un estudiante universitario que oculta moretones bajo su ropa y un pasado muy oscuro.





	1. Chapter 1

Recuerdo claramente el día en que conocí a Dean Winchester, aunque aún no decido si recordarlo como el día más especial de mi vida o como el comienzo de todas mis desgracias.

Era una fría tarde de abril, había llovido y ahora las calles lucían negras y vacías. Un hombre optimista habría visto la belleza en los paraguas de colores de los pocos transeúntes o en las luces anaranjadas de las farolas que se reflejaban en los charcos, pero yo, no pensaba más que en la familia que dejaba atrás en mi pueblo. Las luces de las farolas sólo me recordaban el color del cabello de Ana y los paraguas sólo me hacían pensar en los miles de colores que solía llevar Gabriel en sus prendas o en las envolturas de los caramelos que tanto amaba. Todo lo que veía a mi alrededor eran recuerdos de mi familia y todos aquellos que dejaba atrás. 

Si me preguntaran, describiría mi pueblo como un lugar tranquilo, rodeado de árboles y poblado de casas bonitas, no con la belleza ostentosa de las mansiones británicas o los más costosos hogares de las ciudades americanas; tenían una belleza diferente, preferiría describirla como rústica, pintoresca o acogedora. Era realmente pequeño, bastante alejado de la ciudad, amaba todo sobre él... pero allí no podría conseguir aquello que necesitaba mi familia, allí no tendría jamás las posibilidades que tanto buscaba. Así que fui a la ciudad con nada más que una maleta llena de ropa y de recuerdos, con la esperanza de que allí pudiese vivir y darle a mi familia la vida que añoraba, devolverle la salud a mi padre y llevarles alegría a mis hermanos. 

Éramos una familia grande, doce hermanos y poco dinero para vivir, por lo tanto mis padres tuvieron que esforzarse más de la cuenta para mantenernos calientes, vestidos y alimentados. Mi madre se dedicaba a vender pasteles y mi padre trabajaba día y noche cortando madera para luego convertirla en hermosas obras de arte; sus manos fuertes y toscas podían tallar cualquier cosa, convertir el más pequeño e insignificante trozo de madera en el más bello espectáculo. Siempre admiré sus manos y sus esculturas, siempre deseé ser como él, pero nadie en aquel pueblo tenía la cultura suficiente para apreciar su trabajo y darle el reconocimiento que merecía. 

Aprendí a tallar desde muy joven, heredé de él su amor por el arte y más tarde lo convertí en mi profesión, pero no hice orgulloso a mi padre por mucho tiempo. Él pronto perdió su capacidad de tallar, comenzó olvidando cosas esporádicamente, cosas pequeñas como alimentar al perro o dónde había dejado las llaves del auto. Luego fueron cosas más importantes, como mi cumpleaños, el cumpleaños de mamá, incluso su propio cumpleaños, hasta que un día olvidó su arte y también se olvidó de mí. A veces recordaba a Ana, ella siempre fue su favorita, pero en sus peores días ni siquiera la recordaba a ella, sólo mamá permanecía como un ancla permanente en su memoria.

Por eso decidí ir a la ciudad, para tener la posibilidad de vivir del arte y ganar el dinero suficiente para devolverle la salud a mi padre. Sabía que el Alzheimer no tenía una cura, pero sí un tratamiento, pensé entonces que podría conseguir suficiente dinero para pagar los mejores doctores y las mejores medicinas, sólo tendría que trabajar un tiempo para traer a mi padre conmigo a la ciudad, entonces todo estaría bien, su vida se prolongaría y su sufrimiento acabaría, también el de mi familia. mientras tanto mis hermanos trabajarían desde casa y se esforzarían por ayudarme. 

Conseguí empleo en una prestigiosa universidad, tendría la oportunidad de enseñar a cientos de jóvenes el arte de mi padre y me pagarían bien por ello. Tenía muchas esperanzas y mi corazón estaba lleno de emoción, pero mi rostro no podía reflejarlo, sólo era visible la nostalgia que sentía al dejar atrás mi pueblo, al observar cómo los árboles se convertían en edificios desde el vidrio empañado del auto que me llevaría a mi nuevo hogar, un hogar vacío y solitario.

Por más que quería cerrar los ojos y descansar, permanecí todo el tiempo atento al exterior, quería conocer el que sería mi hogar. Me sentía extraño al rodar bajo los edificios enormes y las miles de luces incandescentes que iluminaban la ciudad a pesar de ser aún de día, aunque un día gris y lluvioso. Todo era diferente a lo que solía conocer, tantos autos, tantos edificios, tanto ruido, pero con el tiempo aprendería a acostumbrarme y algún día sería capaz de verlo y sentirlo como mi hogar… al menos eso esperaba. 

Cuando llegué a mi nuevo apartamento ya el sol se había escondido en el horizonte que a su vez permanecía oculto detrás de los muros de las casas. A mi alrededor había ahora un complejo de apartamentos bastante humilde, de hecho parecía aterrador. El olor a humedad estaba impregnado en el aire, había musgo en las paredes de ladrillo, por no mencionar el fuerte olor a tabaco y basura. 

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo y abracé mi gabardina con fuerza, cerrando los ojos ante el viento helado que soplaba en mi rostro como una advertencia. Vi al conductor mirarme con desconfianza como si temiera que no fuese a pagarle y aunque ciertamente era una persona humilde, era también un hombre honrado, así que saqué de mi bolsillo la suma acordada y la entregué al hombre con un agradecimiento; él no dijo nada, sólo asintió y se marchó cuanto antes. 

Ahora estaba de pie en frente del edificio con nada más que un par de maletas, viendo a unas pocas personas pasar y dedicarme miradas extrañas, tal vez por mi ropa, tal vez por el miedo reflejado en mi rostro o tal vez simplemente por ser un rostro nuevo en el lugar, pero definitivamente sus caras no eran amigables, así que entré sin meditarlo más.

Los pasillos apenas estaban iluminados por las lámparas de las calles y mi puerta tenía algunos graffitis inentendibles pintados en ella, no era agradable pero con el tratamiento de mi padre, era todo lo que podía pagar, así que exhalé un suspiro de resignación y entré. 

Adentro era frío y oscuro, palpé las paredes en busca del interruptor y lo hallé justo al lado de la puerta, las luces amarillas se encendieron y pude ver mi nuevo hogar. Ya lo había visto anteriormente algunas semanas antes de mudarme, era pequeño, vacío y solitario, pero no estaba tan mal como el exterior del edificio, las paredes eran blancas, había un sofá viejo pero en buen estado, cortinas oscuras cubriendo las ventanas y una pequeña mesa redonda que supuse era el comedor. Enseguida se hallaba la cocina, a la vista de la sala de estar, tenía un refrigerador lo suficientemente grande para mí y una estufa, no necesitaba nada más. Mi habitación era amplia, había una cama kingsize vestida con sábanas azules, un closet de madera y una mesita de noche con una lámpara pequeña. Había un solo baño en la casa, espacio amplio, ducha sin cabina y una bañera mohosa, pero con un poco de limpieza todo estaría bien. Había otra habitación, con nada más que una pequeña cama, esa sería ocupada por mis padres cuando vinieran a la ciudad. 

Pensé en darme a la tarea de limpiar, pero ya era tarde y me encontraba demasiado agotado por el viaje, así que me dejé caer sobre el colchón, observando la nube de polvo que se levantó para quedarse flotando a mi alrededor, inundando mis fosas nasales con un olor de abandono. Dejé las maletas reposar junto a la cama, decidí que sería mejor desempacar mi ropa rápidamente y luego irme a dormir.

En mis maletas no llevaba sólo ropa, también había fotos y recuerdos, mi gabardina era el primero de ellos, un recuerdo de mi padre, la solía llevar siempre consigo y me la había obsequiado como despedida en uno de sus momentos de lucidez. Aunque ya no llevaba su olor, aún podía sentir su calor en ella. llevaba también la corbata de mi hermano Balthazar, la bufanda que tejió mi madre, el oso de peluche de Ana, los dibujos de Gabriel, el reloj de Samandriel y miles de fotografías, tantas pertenencias sin valor económico pero con un gran valor sentimental. 

Luego de vaciar mis maletas, me dirigí a la cocina y me preparé una infusión para dormir, esperando que el vapor caliente pudiese calmar la angustia que sentía por enfrentarme a lo desconocido. Me sentí más solo que nunca estando allí sin escuchar a nadie, ni un murmullo, nada más que el sonido de la lluvia chocar contra las ventanas y los truenos rugiendo a la distancia. Por lo menos me sentía cálido y seguro allí dentro, las cosas podrían haber resultado peor, al menos tenía un techo dónde dormir, buena comida, un buen empleo y la esperanza de que todo saldría bien. 

Me recosté de nuevo en el viejo colchón, sosteniendo un libro en mis manos, entonces comencé a leer en voz alta buscando llenar el silencio en la habitación, hasta que mi voz se cansó y mis ojos se cerraron lentamente, cayendo en un sueño tranquilo.   
.  
Desperté pocas horas más tarde con un sobresalto, había escuchado un ruido, un ruido lo bastante fuerte, pero no lograba descifrar aquello que lo habría provocado, quizás un trueno, quizás algo se había roto en casa, tal vez ratones, tal vez un gato callejero. Entonces volví a escucharlo, un fuerte golpe contra la delgada pared que conectaba con el apartamento contiguo. Pensé que estaba vacío, que no tenía vecinos cerca, pero allí estaba el ruido que lo confirmaba, sonidos furiosos que golpeaban la pared seguidos por fuertes gemidos, los gemidos de un hombre, probablemente un hombre joven. 

Me pregunté qué estaría pasando y me inquieté bastante temiendo lo peor, entonces me acerqué a la pared junto a mi cama y posé mi oído contra el delgado material que separaba ambas casas y pude escuchar con claridad todo lo que allí ocurría. Escuché el sonido de los golpes, los puños conectar con la carne, las sillas caer al suelo, porcelana al romperse y los gemidos de dolor escapar de los labios de un hombre. 

\- Ya es suficiente, tenemos que parar esto - dijo una voz suplicante, una voz masculina.

\- Sólo un poco más - respondió el otro entre jadeos, una voz similar, grave y profunda. 

Escuché el sonido de otro golpe contra la fina pared de mi habitación y luego el sonido de un llanto, el llanto desesperado de un hombre.

\- Shh, está bien, ya es suficiente por hoy ¿de acuerdo? ya acabó - le consoló el otro, haciendo sonidos calmantes mientras el otro lloraba desconsoladamente.

Regresé de vuelta a mi lugar debajo de las sábanas, esta vez con las luces apagadas. No dejaba de preguntarme qué estaría ocurriendo del otro lado de la pared, tal vez una pelea entre amigos, un padre golpeando a su hijo o una pelea entre esposos, tal vez era algo grave, tal vez debía llamar a la policía, pero estaba asustado, podría meterme en un problema por ello, de todos modos estaba seguro de que no era el único que lo había escuchado en todo el edificio, alguien más podría llamar a la policía y si no sucedía tal vez querría decir que no era algo inusual allí… decidí que era mejor no hacer nada.   
.  
Logré quedarme dormido nuevamente horas más tarde, luego de dar miles de vueltas en mi cama y convencerme de que no había nada que pudiese hacer. Afortunadamente aquel incidente no volvió a repetirse durante la noche. 

Cuando volví a despertar, ya el sol había salido y el ruido de la música y los autos en el exterior indicaban que la ciudad había despertado también. Me preparé un desayuno rápido, tomé una ducha y me vestí para luego dejar el edificio de apartamentos, era mi primer día de trabajo y con suerte todo saldría muy bien. La gente me daba miradas extrañas mientras caminaba hacia la parada autobuses, sin embargo logré ignorarlos, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que sus miradas me intimidaran.  
.   
Recuerdo haber visto el campus con fascinación, tanta naturaleza y tanta belleza en su estructura. Había cientos de jóvenes caminando tranquilamente mientras charlaban cargando sus mochilas, sonriendo alegremente, otros estacionaban sus lujosos autos y otros iban en bicicleta, disfrutando del viento contra sus rostros, parecía que no tuviesen preocupaciones. Se sentía mucho mejor estar allí que estar afuera en la ciudad, no había más ruido que el de las risas alegres de los jóvenes y sus voces amables, el aire se sentía limpio y fresco, olía a naturaleza. 

Dentro del edificio todo era aún más limpio, paredes blancas, suelo brillante, ventanas impecables. Me permití guiarme por los números en las puertas hasta hallar el lugar indicado; una pequeña oficina con algunos ordenadores sobre escritorios de madera, la gente allí parecía absorta en su trabajo, la luz de la pantalla se reflejaba en sus lentes, podría decir que apenas eran conscientes de lo que ocurría en el mundo real. 

Toqué la puerta suavemente y aclaré mi garganta para llamar la atención, lo cual dio resultado en una sola persona. Una mujer de cabello rojo, incluso más brillante que el de Ana, sonrió al verme y vino a mi encuentro

\- Hola, tú debes ser Castiel - saludó alegremente, a lo que asentí - mi nombre es Charlie, la decana me pidió que te recibiera. 

Me tendió su mano cálida y yo le respondí con un apretón - es un placer - le dije sin emoción. 

-Es mi deber enseñarte el campus y guiarte en tu trabajo, así que si tienes alguna inquietud, debes dirigirte a mí, nuestros demás compañeros no suelen ayudar mucho, ya sabes, les gusta jugarle bromas a los nuevos.

Ella sonrió como si recordara algún evento en especial, pero no habló de él en voz alta, tampoco le pregunté, sinceramente poco me interesaba, mi estado de ánimo no era el mejor ahora.

\- Muy bien, sígueme, Castiel ¿o prefieres que te llame profesor?

\- Castiel está bien.

\- Me agrada, es un bonito nombre. También puedes llamarme Charlie si quieres - sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a caminar con pasos alegres. No parecía una maestra, parecía uno de los tantos jóvenes que recorría el campus, sin preocupaciones, sin problemas, sin pesadas cargas sobre sus hombros más que sus enormes mochilas. Los envidiaba a ellos y a Charlie por ser tan felices mientras yo sufría, mientras extrañaba mi hogar, mientras tenía tanta incertidumbre. 

Había algo en la apariencia de Charlie que me recordaba a mi hermana, su cabello rojo, su piel blanca, su brillante sonrisa, pero no tenía la ternura de Ana, tenía en su lugar una alegría sin control, sus movimientos eran bruscos en lugar de elegantes y daba la impresión de ser una persona muy sociable… Ana no lo era, era tímida pero agradable y sus pocos amigos la adoraban, todos lo hacíamos. 

Fuimos en su auto, bonito y elegante, pensaría que bastante costoso y condujimos al rededor del campus. Visitamos los lugares más importantes y yo no podría haber estado más encantado, el lugar era hermoso, tranquilo y agradable, podría pasar allí el día entero, la vegetación y el aire fresco me recordaban mi hogar. Charlie me describió uno a uno los sitios por los cuales pasábamos, hablándome detalladamente de todo lo que allí sucedía, me habló de los estudiantes, me habló de nuestros compañeros, me habló de mis obligaciones como maestro y todo aquello para lo cual debería prepararme. Fue bastante útil, sus consejos me ayudaron a comprender a personas como Dean… incluso a personas como Sam. 

Ese día no conocí a Dean, tampoco a Sam ni a ninguno de mis alumnos; ese día conocí mi nuevo hogar, no era el apartamento, no era la ciudad, era la universidad y el aula de clases, mis compañeros serían mi nueva familia y mis alumnos mi responsabilidad, más allá del aprendizaje del arte, más allá de las clases; sus vidas, sus problemas, también eran los míos.   
.  
Regresé a casa sintiéndome liviano, un poco más tranquilo, un poco más esperanzado. Me di cuenta de que mi trabajo no estaba tan mal, no era nada que no pudiese hacer y la universidad no era un sitio horrendo, todo lo contrario.   
Suspiré con cansancio y me dejé caer en el sofá, encendiendo la radio para opacar el silencio. Ya era casi de noche y me encontraba algo cansado, había caminado por todo el campus, recorriendo los lugares, observando a las personas, sus comportamientos, sus pasatiempos, pues estos jóvenes podrían ser mis alumnos y sería necesario conocerlos antes de atreverme a pararme frente a una pizarra, no quería convertirme en esa clase de maestro que todos odiaban. 

En la noche luego de cenar, me recosté sobre mi cama, sintiéndome cálido y protegido de las fuertes lluvias que azotaban las ventanas. Tomé el libro que había adquirido recientemente en la librería y me permití sumergirme en sus páginas. Pronto sin darme cuenta estaba soñando despierto, imaginando la expresión en el rostro de papá llena de orgullo y alegría al enterarse de que miles de jóvenes se interesarían por aprender su arte. Fue entonces cuando de nuevo escuché un fuerte ruido proveniente de la casa de al lado, sonaba como si algo se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Quizás una taza, quizás un jarrón o un espejo. 

Inmediatamente dejé el libro de lado y me puse en estado de alerta recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior, los fuertes sonidos de una golpiza y los lamentos de un hombre. Con cuidado me puse de rodillas sobre la cama y posé mi oído contra la delgada pared para escuchar nuevamente lo que sucedía del otro lado. Escuché los sonidos del cuero golpeando la carne, como fuertes latigazos, habían gemidos, pero esta vez no habían gritos, habían dos voces, eso era seguro, pero no parecía que estuviesen discutiendo o luchando. Tal vez era parte de algún acto de sadomasoquismo o un juego sexual, o tal vez algo realmente malo y perverso estaba sucediendo, pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para averiguarlo. 

Entonces me alejé, sintiendo mi corazón palpitar con cierto temor y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto. Aun habiéndome alejado de la pared, podía escuchar los sonidos de los latigazos, así que intenté ignorarlos, cubriéndome de pies a cabeza con las tibias mantas y cubriendo mis oídos con la almohada, de esa manera nada más que el silencio circulaba por mis oídos, de esa manera era fácil fingir que nada malo estaba ocurriendo del otro lado.   
.  
Fue al día siguiente cuando conocí a mis alumnos, mi primer día de clase. Cuando entré al aula había decenas de cabezas rubias y castañas, cabezas jóvenes y brillantes charlando alegremente entre ellos. Aclaré mi garganta fuertemente para llamar su atención y cientos de ojos azules, verdes y castaños se posaron sobre mi cuerpo, evaluando mi gabardina, evaluando el nudo de mi corbata, mi cabello revuelto y mis zapatos mojados por la lluvia. 

\- Buenas tardes a todos, mi nombre es Castiel Novak y a partir de hoy seré su maestro de escultura - dije en voz alta, sin titubear, sin mostrar el miedo y la emoción, con voz plana y carente de emociones. 

\- ¡Wow! - Escuché la exclamación interesada de uno de los jóvenes que se hallaba sentado en la esquina más alejada del aula. Sus ojos se iluminaron al verme, de inmediato agarró sus cosas y tomó asiento en primera fila. 

Fue una reacción curiosa, definitivamente no la que yo esperaba. Algunos de sus compañeros soltaron risitas discretas, otros suspiraron con disgusto, en cambio yo, simplemente lo ignoré. 

\- Castiel es un bonito nombre - dijo - ubicando los codos sobre el pupitre y posando la cabeza sobre sus manos, inclinado hacia adelante en señal de interés. 

\- Apuesto a que no tiene idea de lo que significa - dije, no con la intención de ser grosero, simplemente quería hacerle saber que estaba seguro de que hablaba sólo por hablar. 

El chico me miró directamente, con su bonito rostro curvándose con una expresión de curiosidad, porque era realmente guapo, grandes ojos verdes, cabello rubio oscuro y unos bonitos labios carnosos, si así eran todos los chicos en la ciudad, entonces estaba condenado. 

Nunca antes había tenido una pareja, ni un romance, no realmente; hubo una chica en la secundaria, Meg, sin embargo no duró mucho tiempo ¿la razón? soy homosexual, aunque por supuesto, era un hecho que desconocía mi familia, con sus costumbres tan tradicionales jamás me atreví a comentarlo, era inútil, sabía que no se lo tomarían nada bien.

\- ¿Qué significa? - me preguntó con interés - de seguro debe ser el nombre de un ángel. 

Sonreí ligeramente y asentí - acertaste, Castiel es el ángel del jueves, se le suele invocar para pedir protección durante ese día específico. 

\- Yo podría invocarte todos los días - sugirió con voz seductora, los alumnos rieron, yo me sonrojé ligeramente - necesito mucha protección. 

No sabía si hablaba en serio o sería otra de sus bromas, pero mis ojos notaron en ese instante el color púrpura desvaneciéndose en la piel blanca de su rostro, justo encima de su pómulo. Me inquieté por ello, me preguntaba si sería un alborotador, si se habría metido en alguna clase de pelea, sentía que como buen maestro debía aconsejar, ayudarlo, pero no dije nada en ese instante, no frente a la clase. 

\- No le haga caso, Sr. Novak, no está disponible y su novio es realmente celoso - dijo una de las alumnas sentada en primera fila y el hermoso chico rubio la fulminó con la mirada. 

Me aclaré de nuevo la garganta sintiéndome enormemente incómodo con la situación y comencé a caminar por el aula, observando los rostros de mis alumnos, algunos con expresiones divertidas, otros molestos.

\- Eso no es cierto - refutó el chico - a propósito, mi nombre es Dean, Dean Winchester.

\- Es un placer conocerlo Sr. Winchester. Es un placer conocerlos a todos ¿alguna otra pregunta antes de comenzar la clase?

\- ¿Va a posar desnudo para nosotros algún día? - preguntó de nuevo con picardía. 

Nuevamente mi rostro se sonrojó, esta vez con más intensidad y tuve que toser mis pulmones un par de veces antes de poder hablar. Algunos rieron, otros lo reprendieron, pero estuvo bien, me hubiera causado gracia si no estuviera tan apenado y no habría estado tan apenado si el chico no fuese tan condenadamente guapo.   
.  
Al finalizar la clase algunos alumnos se despidieron en voz alta, otros estrecharon mi mano cortésmente; Dean se despidió con un “Adiós, bombón” siendo el último en salir; entonces lo detuve. 

\- Sr. Winchester ¿podría quedarse un momento?

El chico me miró con una sonrisa torcida y asintió - eso suena como una buena idea, sin embargo es arriesgado quedarnos aquí ¿no preferiría salir o tal vez ir a los baños? 

\- No entiendo a qué se refiere - le respondí sin permitir inmutarme por su obvia sugerencia.

\- Vamos, estoy seguro de que sabe de lo que hablo. 

\- No tengo idea de lo que pasa por su cabeza. Quería preguntarle acerca de algo. 

\- No tengo novio si es lo que quiere saber…. no para usted.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió en el rostro? - pregunté, ignorando sus insinuaciones.

\- ¿Se pregunta por qué soy tan increíblemente guapo? tuve suerte con mis genes, supongo - respondió encogiéndose de hombros - aunque no creo que necesite mi secreto, usted no se queda nada atrás.

\- ¿Podría hablar en serio sólo por un instante? Sr. Winchester, puedo ver el moretón en su rostro ¿Qué le ocurrió? 

\- ¿Habla de esto? - preguntó mientras señalaba sin cuidado su pómulo lastimado - es sólo un feo lunar. 

No pude evitar sonreír ante su ocurrencia, después de todo era mejor que estar enojado. 

\- Tiene una sonrisa maravillosa, debería enseñarla más a menudo.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron al instante y tuve que toser para disimular - ¿No quiere decirme lo que le ocurrió?

\- No, no quiero ser grosero pero esta no es la escuela secundaria, no tiene que estar al tanto de los problemas de todos sus alumnos, después de todo, aquí todos somos mayores… mis padres no me golpean si es lo que se está preguntando. 

\- Sólo quiero ayudar, eso es todo. 

\- No necesito ayuda - su rostro se ensombreció por un segundo, entonces descubrí que todo se trataba de una simple máscara, una máscara que utilizaba para cubrir algo.

\- De acuerdo, comprendo, no voy a obligarlo a hablar si no quiere hacerlo… pero si alguna vez necesita algo, un consejo o alguna clase de apoyo, no dude en preguntarme. También tuve su edad alguna vez y tengo muchos hermanos que también atravesaron esa etapa. 

Dean sonrió y por un momento no tuve idea de qué le causaba tanta gracia - no soy tan joven como piensa, estoy seguro de que no es mucho mayor que yo. 

\- ¿Qué edad tiene, Sr. Winchester? 

El chico tenía rasgos juveniles, ojos grandes, pestañas largas y piel perfecta, había algo de barba en su rostro y fuertes músculos en sus brazos, probablemente tendría no menos de 22 y no más de 24.

\- Tengo 26 - respondió, contradiciendo mis pensamientos - ¿lo ve? no sería un crimen si intenta algo conmigo ¿Qué edad tiene usted?

\- 32, casi 33 y usted es mi alumno, así que no comience a imaginarse cosas.

Dean rió con fuerza y asintió - usted es un hombre inflexible. De acuerdo, nos veremos mañana.

\- Hasta luego, Sr. Winchester - me despedí sin levantar la mirada. Quería evitar a toda costa que mis ojos vagaran hacia la curva de sus glúteos y esos muslos perfectamente apretados en sus jeans.

Estaba condenado.


	2. Chapter 2

Enseñar no había sido una tarea tan difícil como esperaba, al tratarse de una clase práctica y dinámica mis alumnos habían demostrado gran interés. Todos ellos desbordaban de deseo por aprender, todos parecían sentir una gran pasión por el arte, excepto Dean, me permitía dudarlo, pues no hacía más que mirar mi trasero y hacer comentarios vergonzosos frente a la clase. 

El moretón en el rostro de Dean se había desvanecido ligeramente, ya no quedaba más que una mancha casi invisible oscureciendo su piel clara, por lo que cada día parecía verse mejor, más atractivo, más perfecto. Su aroma era embriagador, cada vez que me inclinaba para guiar sus manos sobre la escultura sentía la electricidad correr por mi cuerpo y sabía que él también podía sentirlo, lo sabía por la forma en que sus manos temblaban y la forma como sonreía al verme, brillante y lleno de emoción. 

Pero yo era su maestro y no sería correcto caer ante los encantos de un alumno, no quería meterme en problemas, además Dean era claramente un alborotador, no era la clase de hombre con la que alguna vez hubiese planeado tener una relación y dudaba que Dean incluso deseara tener alguna vez una relación seria, era demasiado joven después de todo.   
.   
Me topé con Charlie en la oficina minutos antes de terminar mi jornada laboral, vestía prendas sencillas y su cabello lucía más rojo que nunca o quizás sólo era un efecto producido por la brillante sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. 

\- Hey, Castiel - saludó con alegría mientras rodeaba mis hombros con sus finos brazos, en un abrazo amistoso. 

\- Charlie - respondí con indiferencia. 

\- ¿A qué se debe tanta alegría? - preguntó con tono sarcástico. 

\- No es nada. 

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? vamos, puedes contármelo, también soy maestra ¿recuerdas? puedo darte consejos si lo necesitas.

\- No tienes que preocuparte, es sólo que… - dudé unos segundos, considerando si sería mejor inventar alguna excusa o decir la verdad y pedir su consejo, al final me decidí por la segunda opción: - uno de mis alumnos no parece estar muy interesado en la clase, sé que es algo natural, pero aún soy novato en esto, no puedo evitar sentir que no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo. 

\- ¿Sólo uno? esa es una muy buena noticia, hay ciertas clases en las que pocos alumnos muestran interés y es completamente normal, no dejes que un sólo chico te saque de casillas. He escuchado muy buenas críticas acerca de tu clase, los chicos hablan de ella en los pasillos, ellos aman el arte, en especial la escultura y tú eres bueno en ello. Tal vez tu chico no sea muy hábil con las manos, deberías preguntarle.

\- Lo haré, simplemente tengo la impresión de que no le interesa nada en realidad, claramente tiene problemas pero no va a compartirlos conmigo. 

Charlie sonrió con simpatía, como si fuera un problema bastante común en los nuevos docentes - a veces por tu salud mental es mejor no saberlo. Tenemos algunos alumnos con problemas bastante graves: prostitución, drogadicción, violencia intrafamiliar, delincuencia... sin embargo, hay ocasiones en las que no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlos y eso sólo hace que las cosas sean peores para nosotros, nos hace sentir impotentes, así que mi consejo es que evites involucrarte, tu misión es enseñar, no solucionar sus problemas, son adultos después de todo. 

Suspiré con cansancio, podría intentarlo, podría intentar mantenerme al margen y fingir que no había nada malo con Dean, que todo estaba marchando bien… y quizás lo estaba, tal vez sólo estaba siendo paranoico

\- Tienes razón, Charlie, te lo agradezco. 

\- Me alegra poder ayudar, no dudes en hablarme cada vez que te sientas de esa manera - asentí y me permití sonreír con gratitud, realmente había hallado en Charlie una gran compañera, dispuesta siempre a ayudar y a mantener mi cordura - ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? puedo darte un paseo.

\- Estoy bien, te lo agradezco, no vivo muy cerca de aquí - le dije.

\- No importa, no tengo prisa. 

\- Será en otra ocasión - no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Charlie viese las condiciones deplorables en las que se hallaba mi vivienda, no quería cambiar su opinión acerca de mí y mucho menos exponerla a ningún peligro.

\- De acuerdo, tú te lo pierdes, nos vemos luego. 

Me despedí y la observé caminar con poca gracia mientras se marchaba, entonces esperé hasta estar seguro de que se había ido. Dejé los libros en mi escritorio, tomé mi maletín y me dirigí hacia la salida. 

\- Sr. Novak - escuché una voz grave gritar desde uno de los autos estacionados. Era un bonito coche, un clásico Impala 67, grande y tosco comparado con los demás autos en el estacionamiento. Inesperadamente dentro de él se hallaba Dean Winchester, con su sonrisa fresca y sus ojos brillantes.

\- Hola, Sr. Winchester - Lo saludé fríamente. 

\- Súbase, lo llevaré a casa.

\- No, gracias, tomaré el autobús. 

\- Puede tardarse el doble si va en autobús. Estoy seguro de que quiere llegar pronto a casa.  
\- Al igual que usted. No vivo muy cerca de aquí, tardará mucho si conduce hasta mi casa.  
\- Sé dónde vive. 

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al escucharlo, pensé que quizás se trataba alguna clase de acosador ¿Cómo podría él saber mi dirección cuando apenas habíamos hablado? Dean dejó escapar una ruidosa carcajada antes de volver a hablar.

-No ponga esa cara, somos vecinos, vivimos en el mismo edificio.

Me permití suspirar con alivio, aún sin saber si se trataba de una buena cosa - de acuerdo - me encontré respondiendo involuntariamente antes de subir al auto. 

Dean sonrió triunfante y comenzó a conducir lentamente por las calles de la ciudad.

\- ¿Sabes? me sorprendí hace algunos días cuando te vi salir del edificio, estoy seguro de que puedes pagar un mejor apartamento. 

No me di cuenta en qué momento había comenzado a tratarme con tanta confianza, pero ahora la postura de Dean era mucho menos formal, ya no me trataba como a su maestro, ahora se sentía como si fuéramos viejos amigos. 

\- Es complicado - fue todo lo que dije, no iba a hablarle acerca de mis problemas familiares. 

\- ¿Piensas quedarte allí poco tiempo, verdad? 

\- Tal vez, es difícil saberlo. 

\- Espero que no quieras cambiarte de lugar ahora que sabes que somos vecinos. 

\- Realmente no me importa. 

Dean sonrió dulcemente y volvió sus ojos verdes hacia el camino. Sus ojos eran realmente hermosos, resplandecían con la luz del sol a pesar de ser un día gris, era como si el sol estuviese oculto dentro de esos iris esmeralda. 

\- Sin embargo prefiero mantenerlo en secreto - le dije. 

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te avergüenza vivir allí?

\- Es por discreción. 

\- No te preocupes, será nuestro pequeño secreto - me guiñó el ojo y sonrió de nuevo, realmente dudaba que pudiese confiar en él.

\- ¿Te gusta vivir allí? - le pregunté, simplemente porque el silencio era demasiado insoportable y tal vez porque me gustaba escuchar el suave sonido de su voz. 

\- Podría decir que estoy acostumbrado, ese viejo edificio ha sido mi hogar desde que comencé la universidad y lo será por un buen tiempo. Es todo lo que podemos pagar. 

\- ¿Podemos?

\- Yo y mi compañero de piso - respondió con una sonrisa triunfante, como si mi pregunta demostrara interés hacia él y aunque era cierto, no lo dije con ese propósito.

\- ¿Tú compañero va a la misma universidad? 

\- Sí, pero no a la misma facultad, él prefiere las leyes.

\- Ya veo y a ti realmente te apasiona el arte - sonó como sarcasmo aunque no fue mi intención, Dean se dio cuenta de ello y respondió con una sonrisa, no importaba lo que dijera, simplemente nada parecía molestarle, siempre su respuesta era una sonrisa divertida de dientes blancos y perfectos, eso me gustaba de él. 

\- Por supuesto que sí, el arte es mi vida, el dibujo, la pintura, la escultura, incluso la música. Si tienes tiempo, podría mostrarte algunas de mis obras al llegar a casa.  
\- Eso me gustaría.

Definitivamente quería ver hasta qué punto le apasionaba el arte, si realmente tenía habilidades para la escultura o si existía un problema con sus capacidades, quería hallar la razón por la cual le era tan difícil concentrarse en clase, la razón por la cual hallaba más interesante la estructura de mi trasero que la más bella obra de arte.  
.  
Dean estacionó el auto en el feo callejón frente al edificio y ambos caminamos en silencio hasta nuestros apartamentos. Me di cuenta de que las otras personas que habitaban el callejón, no miraban a Dean con recelo como lo habían hecho conmigo en la mañana, inclusive ahora que caminaba a su lado era como si no existiera para ellos o como si no fuera más un extraño, lo cual era algo bueno, me hacía sentir un poco más seguro. 

Dean caminaba justo tras mi espalda, esperando ver el lugar donde vivía, sentí un poco de desconfianza, después de todo no conocía a Dean lo suficiente y aunque era simpático, sabía que tenía problemas, no podía ni siquiera saber si el chico era mentalmente sano, si era un ladrón o un sádico asesino; aunque sus ojos brillantes parecían puros e inocentes, había algo oculto dentro de ellos, algo oscuro y misterioso. 

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, no tenía el corazón lo suficientemente duro para pedirle que se alejara, que de repente ya no quería tenerlo cerca, que no confiaba en él, que no confiaba en nadie de la ciudad. Dean sonreía como si no sospechara de mis pensamientos hacia él, parecía tranquilo, incluso contento, así que abrí la puerta y lo dejé pasar.   
\- Hace frío aquí adentro - fue lo único que comentó, no dijo nada acerca de la humildad de mi casa, ni del escaso desorden olvidado en la sala de estar.

\- Lo sé, no me mudé hace mucho, por eso sigue fría. 

\- No hay problema, puedo calentarla por ti - respondió con una sonrisa torcida, ahí iban de nuevo los comentarios molestos.

\- Sr. Winchester, le agradecería que dejara de hacer ese tipo de comentarios. 

El chico simplemente se echó a reír y me miró con diversión - En primer lugar, deja de llamarme Sr. Winchester, no estamos en la universidad, aquí en tu casa ya no eres mi maestro y en segundo lugar, no tienes por qué ser tan rígido, sé que los maestros siempre suelen pensar que sus alumnos son delincuentes, pero no lo soy, me gusta bromear pero le aseguro que soy completamente inofensivo.

\- Muy bien ¿cómo quiere que lo llame? - pregunté con indiferencia.

\- Sólo Dean, el Sr. Winchester es mi padre y si te soy sincero, siento escalofríos cuando me llaman de esa manera. 

\- Está bien, te llamaré Dean siempre y cuando estemos por fuera del aula de clases. 

Dean… ese nombre sonaba como una dulce canción en mis labios, era corto y alegre, siempre me gustó pronunciarlo, una, dos, tres veces en una misma frase. 

Dean sonrió con satisfacción y tomó asiento en el sofá, como si estuviera en su propia casa. 

\- ¿En dónde vives, Dean? - Le pregunté, de pie a su lado, no comprendía muy bien lo que quería o lo que esperaba que hiciera, ni siquiera lograba comprender por qué estaba allí. 

\- Vivo justo al lado, me sorprende que no me hayas visto antes. 

\- Tal vez no prestaba atención ¿quieres tomar algo? 

\- ¿Tienes cerveza? - por supuesto negué con la cabeza, no era muy aficionado al alcohol - entonces traeré algunas y traeré mis dibujos también. 

Se levantó con entusiasmo y desapareció por la puerta. Mientras esperaba su regreso me deshice de la gabardina y la dejé caer en el sofá, aflojé mi corbata y me permití respirar un poco. No hacía realmente tanto frío como Dean comentaba, el aire era fresco y ligeramente húmedo, pero no lo suficiente para hacerme temblar, era agradable. 

El sol ya se había ocultado, habían nubes grises y rojizas en el cielo anunciando la lluvia, pero bajo la seguridad de un techo no me importaba. Me preguntaba cómo sería el tiempo de vuelta en casa, mi verdadera casa, donde aún me esperaba toda mi familia. Me pregunté si me extrañaban, si se preocupaban por mí, después de todo no había llamado en mucho tiempo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé el teléfono y sentí que el tiempo se hacía más lento mientras se escuchaba el beep de espera del otro lado de la línea, una, dos, tres, cinco y seis veces, antes de escuchar la hermosa voz de mi madre. 

\- Mamá, soy yo - susurré con nostalgia, sintiendo mi corazón partirse al escuchar su exclamación y el sonido del llanto en su voz.

\- ¡Castiel, oh mi Dios! pensé que nunca llamarías, hemos estado tan preocupados por ti, no he salido de casa esperando tu llamada, pensé que algo malo te había ocurrido. 

Me sentí terrible, no quería preocuparlos, simplemente no había tenido el valor suficiente para llamarlos, tenía miedo, miedo de echarme a llorar y querer regresar de inmediato.

\- Estoy bien, Mamá, simplemente he estado ocupado, la mudanza, el trabajo... ni siquiera tenía una línea telefónica, te he llamado tan pronto como he podido. 

\- Lo sé, hijo, no quiero molestarte, pero todos hemos estado preocupados por ti, estábamos esperando noticias tuyas. Dime ¿cómo ha ido el trabajo? 

\- Mejor de lo que esperaba, es una gran universidad y tengo alumnos brillantes, me gusta lo que hago allí. 

\- ¿Y tu nueva casa? ¿Qué hay de ella? dime que no estás pasando necesidades. 

\- No te preocupes, Mamá, es una casa bastante humilde y no está ubicada en el mejor sector de la ciudad, pero no he tenido problemas, es lo suficiente amplia y cómoda para mí y antes de que preguntes, estoy comiendo bien, estoy en perfecto estado de salud. 

La escuché reír suavemente, probablemente esa sería su siguiente pregunta - no sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso, espero que no estés sintiéndote solo. 

\- Estoy bien, he hecho algunos amigos y tengo buenos compañeros en la universidad.

\- No lo dudo, eres un chico encantador. 

No pude evitar sonreír con nostalgia, para Mamá no importaba cuantos años tuviera, siempre sería un niño ante sus ojos; cuando era un adolescente solía molestarme, pero ahora lo veía con ternura.

\- ¿Cómo está Papá? - pregunté al fin lo que había querido preguntar desde hacía mucho, entonces hubo un largo silencio del otro lado de la línea lo cual hizo congelar mi corazón. 

\- Está bien - respondió al fin con un suspiro - a veces olvida cosas y se siente frustrado, pero es algo inevitable. A veces intenta tallar madera, pero se da cuenta de que sus manos no funcionan de la misma forma que antes y eso lo enfurece. La buena noticia es que su salud no ha empeorado, luce menos pálido y con más energía que en las últimas semanas. 

\- Es bueno escuchar eso ¿puedo hablar con él? 

\- Cariño, sabes que no…

\- Lo sé, lo sé, sólo quiero escuchar su voz… por favor.

Mamá suspiró como si no le dejara más opción, entonces asintió - de acuerdo, pero sólo unos minutos. 

Hubo un largo silencio en el que sólo escuchaba los pasos de mi madre alejándose del teléfono y las voces lejanas de mis hermanos, más tarde tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ellos, por ahora sólo quería saber de Papá. 

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando de repente una voz ronca y desgastada habló a mi oído - ¿hola? - preguntó confundido como si no tuviera idea de quien pudiese llamarle ahora.

\- Hola - dije suavemente, no con demasiada alegría, tampoco demasiada nostalgia - soy yo, Castiel. 

\- ¿Castiel? - definitivamente no me recordaba, era de esperar, aunque no dejaba de doler - ¡Oh! te recuerdo, estuvimos juntos en Afganistán ¿verdad?

\- Parece que me recuerdas bien - decidí seguir su juego, no quería perturbarlo ahora.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo. 

\- Lo sé, sólo quería saber cómo se encuentran tú y tu familia. 

\- Todos estamos muy bien, mi esposa y yo vivimos una vida modesta pero somos felices, hacer arte siempre me hace feliz… y la pequeña Ana cada día está más bella.

\- Puedo imaginarlo - sonreí con tristeza, Ana ya no era pequeña en absoluto, pero era un milagro que aún pudiese recordarla - ¿qué hay de los demás?

\- ¿Los demás? debes estar confundido, sólo somos nosotros tres.

\- Oh, ya veo, lo siento.

\- Está bien, siempre es bueno escuchar tu voz, tal vez un día podamos reunirnos para hablar de nuestras aventuras en el ejército.

\- Eso me gustaría, te he echado de menos. 

\- Amigo, no te pongas sentimental conmigo - dijo riendo a carcajadas mientras yo lloraba en silencio, Papá hacía mucho había dejado de recordarme, incluso se enfurecía y comenzaba a gritar en cuanto intentaba hacerle saber que era su hijo… dejé de intentarlo hace mucho tiempo.

\- Castiel, debo irme ahora, siempre es agradable saber de ti.

\- Igualmente, volveré a llamar. 

Entonces volvió el silencio, donde no se escuchaba más que el sonido de mis lágrimas.   
\- ¿Estás bien, hijo? - era la voz de mi madre la que hablaba con preocupación.

\- Sí, simplemente extrañaba escuchar su voz, me alegra saber que está bien aunque no me recuerde. 

\- No te angusties por eso, tal vez algún día se acuerde de ti.

O tal vez nos olvide a todos, pero no lo dije, simplemente asentí - Lo sé. Mamá, debo irme, te prometo que llamaré pronto. Te amo.

\- También te amo, hijo. 

Cuando colgué el teléfono me percaté de la presencia de Dean, de pie en el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo un viejo cuadernillo y unas cuantas cervezas. Ya no sonreía de manera arrogante, ahora sus ojos no reflejaban más que la tristeza y la preocupación. Me apresuré a secar mis lágrimas con la manga de mi camisa y sonreí como si nada estuviera mal. 

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí? - le pregunté.

\- No mucho ¿estás bien? - entró lentamente como si temiera que fuese a echarlo a patadas y se inclinó a mi lado mirándome con tristeza.

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Pasó algo grave?

\- Problemas familiares, te agradezco tu preocupación pero no quiero hablar de eso.

\- Está bien, te entiendo, tampoco me gusta compartir mis problemas. Traje cervezas, seguro te ayudará a sentir mejor - destapó la cerveza con el borde de la mesa y me ofreció la botella de líquido amargo y helado, pero que no pude rechazar. 

\- Pensé que tenías frío.

\- Nunca hace demasiado frío para una cerveza - respondió con su encantadora sonrisa - ¿quieres que me vaya? no quiero molestarte si no estás de humor.

\- Estoy bien - dije por tercera vez. En realidad ahora no quería que se fuera, me sentía terriblemente solo y su presencia podría ayudar a distraerme.

Dean pareció alegrarse, entonces tomó asiento a mi lado y destapó otra cerveza. Lo vi cerrar los ojos mientras bebía a grandes sorbos, sus labios eran provocativos y por un instante sentí celos de la botella. 

Entonces dejó la cerveza de lado y abrió el cuadernillo con sus dibujos - ¿quieres verlo? puedes hacer tantas críticas como desees, eres mi maestro después de todo. 

\- No soy tan bueno con el dibujo, puedo asegurar que eres mejor que yo.

\- Pero enseñas arte - repuso Dean sin creer mis palabras.

\- No lo hago del todo mal, conozco las técnicas de dibujo, pero no lo considero mi especialidad, prefiero la escultura, en especial con madera… era el oficio de mi padre - no era mi intención mencionarlo pero al final escapó de mis labios. 

\- ¿Ya no se dedica a ella? - preguntó con curiosidad, no quería hablar más del tema, pero ya lo había iniciado y me sentía en la obligación de responder. 

\- No, enfermó y ahora no puede tallar.

\- ¿Qué clase de enfermedad? 

\- Alzheimer.

\- Lo siento mucho. 

\- También yo. 

Los ojos de Dean volvieron a recorrer la casa, las paredes delgadas y la humedad filtrándose en las esquinas - ahora entiendo por qué vives aquí, su tratamiento debe ser costoso. 

\- Así es, además guardo dinero para traer a mis padres a la ciudad. 

\- ¿Viven lejos? 

\- Solía vivir con ellos a unas cuantas horas de aquí. Había venido antes cuando fui a la universidad, pero ha pasado mucho desde que terminé mi carrera. 

\- Bueno, creo que al arte se le suele dar mayor valor en las ciudades - comentó Dean con la clara intención de hacerme sentir mejor. 

\- Eso pensé al venir aquí, no sólo en los tratamientos a los que podrá acceder mi padre. Sin embargo a veces es solitario, saber que estoy tan lejos de mi familia en un lugar casi desconocido.

\- Pronto te acostumbrarás, además somos vecinos, podemos hablar siempre que te sientas solo… o podemos hacer lo que tú quieras. 

Esto último lo dijo con doble intensión, pero entendí que no era más que una broma, simplemente era su forma de ser, su forma de romper el hielo y hacer más cómodo el ambiente. 

Sonreí y tomé el cuadernillo, dispuesto a cambiar el tema. En la primera página me encontré con un dibujo hecho a lápiz de un rostro femenino, una mujer atractiva de largo cabello ondulado, mejillas sonrojadas y una flor adornando su cabello. 

\- Era mi madre - explicó con tristeza en su voz - murió cuando yo era un niño.

\- Lo lamento - dije suavemente, pensando que era ese quizás, el motivo de la actitud de Dean, la razón por la que nada parecía importarle.

\- Está bien, fue hace mucho tiempo. 

Estaba seguro de que una pérdida como esa nunca dejaría de doler, pero claramente Dean no quería hablar de ello, del mismo modo que yo no quería hablar acerca de mi padre. 

Continué pasando las hojas como si estuviera hojeando un viejo álbum de fotos. Los retratos de Dean eran realmente bellos, perfectamente simétricos y con perfecta precisión en los detalles, no cabía duda de que realmente lo suyo era el arte, aunque no estaba aún muy seguro de que tuviese habilidades para la escultura. 

Noté que en varias páginas se repetían rostros: un joven de ojos pequeños, nariz respingada, labios delgados y cabello largo. En algunas sonreía, en otras permanecía con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

\- ¿Quién es él? - pregunté con curiosidad. 

\- Es mi compañero de piso, a veces posa para mí. 

Por la forma en que su rostro se repetía en tantas páginas y por la delicadeza de los trazos podría saber que no se trataba de un simple amigo, era claramente el novio del que sus compañeros de clase hablaban, pero por alguna razón, Dean insistía en mentir, así que no dije nada por el momento. 

Había otra imagen repetida, un par de hermosos retratos hechos a color, los más bellos y perfectos entre todos sus dibujos. Se trataba de un niño, casi un adolescente, una extraña combinación entre Dean y su compañero de piso, ojos pequeños, labios delgados, pero con el cabello corto y la sonrisa encantadora de Dean, al igual que unas largas pestañas adornando sus ojos. 

\- ¿Y quién es él? 

Dean sonrió con tristeza, como si ya esperara la pregunta pero de igual manera no quisiera responderla, habría dicho que estaba bien, que no estaba obligado a responder, pero realmente sentía curiosidad. 

-Era mi hermanito - respondió al fin con la voz quebradiza - también murió hace algunos años. 

Sentí una dolorosa punzada en el pecho al escuchar la tristeza en su voz, nunca imaginé que el chico pudiera haber sufrido de tal manera y me sentí terriblemente culpable al pensar que le obligaba a recordar semejantes eventos. 

\- Lo siento mucho, no debí preguntar. 

\- Está bien, yo traje esto aquí después de todo. 

\- Debió ser difícil perder a dos miembros de tu familia en un instante. 

\- Lo fue, aunque no murieron el mismo día. La muerte de mamá, fue un accidente, algo que ocurrió cuando era demasiado pequeño para recordar… pero la muerte de Sammy sigue fresca en mi memoria y sigue atormentándome todos los días, porque sé que fue mi culpa.

No soy una buena persona, Castiel, he cometido muchos errores - de repente rio con amargura y sacudió la cabeza - no sé por qué te digo todo esto, de repente sentí que debía advertirte. 

No pude hacer más que guardar silencio, no tenía idea de qué clase de errores habría cometido, ni de qué manera la muerte de su hermano habría sido su culpa.

\- No me mires así, no soy un asesino en serie si es lo que estás pensando. 

\- No pensaba eso - mentí - mira, Dean, tal vez no seas una mala persona, si muestras arrepentimiento y si te esfuerzas por no cometer de nuevo los mismos errores, estoy seguro de que el Señor va a perdonarte, es el único perdón que realmente necesitas. 

\- No necesito esa clase de perdón, estoy seguro de que el perdón que realmente necesito no puedo tenerlo.

\- Está bien, no voy a obligarte a creer.

Dean estaba perdido, sin Dios, sin esperanzas. Me di cuenta de que me había equivocado con él, pensé que quizás tendría problemas de drogas, de alcohol o cosas quizás peores, pero simplemente era un joven lleno de arrepentimientos, con una vida llena de pérdidas, oculto tras una máscara sonriente y despreocupada.

\- ¿Sabes? no suelo hablar nunca de estas cosas - dijo mientras bebía su cerveza - pero cuando me hablaste ese día después de clases, pensé que realmente parecías interesado en ayudar. No puedes ayudarme, no como piensas, pero puedes escuchar y eso es suficiente para mí, espero que no te sientas incómodo por esto

\- No, en absoluto, me alegra serte útil de alguna manera. 

Dean sonrió contento de escuchar mis palabras. Me halagaba que hubiese elegido hablarme por encima de cualquiera, que a pesar de que apenas me conocía, hubiese confiado en mí, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar que quizás Charlie tenía razón y lo mejor sería no involucrarme de ninguna manera en los problemas de mis estudiantes, por más grande que fuese mi curiosidad o por más grande que fuese el deseo de ayudar, cuanto menos supiera sería mejor… pero mi corazón tenía otros planes.   
.  
Charlamos un par de horas más, hablamos de arte, de pintores famosos de nuestro siglo y grandes escultores, todo mientras bebíamos agradablemente. Nuestras cervezas se habían calentado, pero poco importaba, sabría bien siempre y cuando estuviese en compañía de Dean y pudiera ver esos labios provocativos besar la botella. 

Me di cuenta de que su mente no estaba tan vacía como pensé, era en realidad bastante brillante, hablaba con fluidez y con gran pasión acerca del arte, amaba la música, amaba la pintura, solía leer de vez en cuando aunque no era realmente su mejor pasatiempo. Sin embargo no era un chico tranquilo, amaba las fiestas, el ruido y el licor, lo cual no era nada extraño para un joven de su edad, pero no era tampoco algo que compartiéramos. 

\- ¡Dean! ¿qué demonios haces ahí? - escuché de pronto el grito furioso proveniente de la puerta, la que Dean había olvidado cerrar al verme llorando en el teléfono

En el marco de la puerta había un joven alto, muy alto, delgado, de cabello largo y un rostro muy familiar. Parecía furioso, sus fosas nasales se hallaban dilatadas por la ira y sus ojos miraban a Dean de manera asesina.

\- Hola Sam, también me alegro de verte - Saludó Dean con tono sarcástico - sólo estaba saludando al nuevo vecino, no tienes por qué ser grosero. 

\- Podías haberle traído pastel en lugar de cerveza - dijo en forma de reproche, lo más extraño de todo era que ni siquiera me miraba, era como si yo no estuviera allí en absoluto, su ira sólo iba dirigida hacia Dean.

\- No hay nada de malo en beber un poco de cerveza. 

\- Es cierto, sólo estábamos hablando - intenté defenderlo, entonces el chico gigante volvió sus ojos hacia mí por primera vez. 

\- Lo siento, pero este es un problema entre mi pareja y yo - respondió, no fue grosero o agresivo hacia mí, pero procuró enfatizar la palabra pareja como muestra de posesión. 

\- Sam, escucha… - Dean intentó hablar pero Sam con un par de largas zancadas llegó pronto a su lado en el sofá, tomándolo bruscamente del brazo. 

\- Levántate, nos vamos a casa. 

\- ¡No lo haré, suéltame! - gritó Dean intentando apartarse, sin éxito; en su lugar Sam lo apretó con más fuerza y lo empujó fuera de la casa. 

No pude hacer nada, simplemente me congelé en mi sitio, observando como aquel joven maltrataba a Dean y lo sacaba por la fuerza. Lo último que escuché fue el portazo proveniente del apartamento contiguo, el apartamento de Dean, el que daba justo al lado de mi habitación.

Un sudor frío recorrió mi frente al darme cuenta de algo horrible: los gritos y los golpes que a diario me despertaban en medio de la noche, provenían del apartamento de Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

Pasé toda la noche en vela, podía escuchar los gritos del otro lado, las palabras hirientes y luego la golpiza, el sonido del vidrio y la porcelana rompiéndose contra el suelo y el sonido de los golpes contra mi pared. Me torturaba imaginando el rostro de Dean rompiendo el espejo, sus labios carnosos cubiertos de sangre, las enormes manos de su pareja estrangulándolo, dejándolo sin aliento. Me sentí impotente al no poder hacer nada más que escuchar, pero de nuevo las palabras de Charlie hicieron eco dentro de mi cabeza, diciendo que no debía involucrarme en los problemas de mis estudiantes, esto, al igual que muchas otras cosas, era algo que Dean debía resolver por su cuenta, no era asunto mío. Ciertamente me sentía culpable, pues nunca debí haber aceptado que entrase en mi casa, era uno de mis estudiantes después de todo y nunca debí haberme permitido llegar a tal grado de cercanía.   
.  
Dean no asistió a la próxima clase, su asiento permaneció vacío, irradiando un aura oscura como si tuviese consciencia propia y fuese capaz de juzgarme. No pude pensar en otra cosa, incluso los problemas de salud de mi padre y los problemas económicos de mi familia habían desaparecido de mi mente, no pensaba en nada más que Dean ¿Estaría bien? ¿Se hallaría herido? ¿Y si su pareja le había asesinado y yo no había hecho nada para impedirlo? ¿Debí haber hecho algo? quizás llamar a la policía o derribar la puerta y hacerme cargo de la situación… No… de nuevo era un problema entre Dean y su pareja, no era correcto involucrarme en él… o quizás ya era demasiado tarde y ya estaba más que involucrado.   
.  
En la tarde justo a la hora del almuerzo sentí que alguien tomaba asiento a mi lado, lo cual no me sorprendió, era un lugar libre y las demás mesas se hallaban ocupadas. No levanté la vista para ver de quién se trataba, no me importó, simplemente seguí mirando al vacío mientras pensaba en Dean y su ausencia ¿cómo era posible que un simple ser humano tuviese tantos problemas encima? ¿Cómo era que lidiaba con tanto mientras conservaba la misma sonrisa? mis problemas me aplastaban, me hacían añicos cuando no eran ni la mitad de grandes que aquellos a los que Dean enfrentaba. 

\- Hola ¿puedo sentarme aquí? - preguntó una tímida voz a mi lado, entonces levanté la vista para encontrarme con la persona que menos esperaba ver en el día; cabello largo, extremidades largas y ojos de cachorro. 

No dije nada pero mi mirada debió reflejar el odio y la ira que sentía, pues el chico pareció sonrojarse, no era nada comparado con el monstruo que había irrumpido en mi apartamento el día anterior. 

\- Quisiera hablar un momento con usted sobre lo que sucedió ayer. Mi nombre es Sam, por cierto. 

\- Castiel Novak - respondí con voz fría - adelante.

No iba a involucrarme en sus problemas, pero tampoco iba a negarme a hablar cuando un estudiante me buscaba directamente, debía permanecer profesional e ignorar mis sentimientos… definitivamente era un trabajo difícil.

\- Bueno… yo… - divagó unos instantes antes de comenzar - quería disculparme por lo que sucedió ayer, no quería irrumpir en su apartamento. Dean me contó lo que sucedió, me dijo que era su maestro, no le creí hasta que lo vi en la facultad de artes esta mañana. 

\- Eso intentamos explicarte pero estabas enfurecido, ni siquiera nos diste la oportunidad de hablar - le reproché mientras los ojos de cachorro de Sam se hacían más tristes y más avergonzados. 

\- Lo sé y lo siento, le juro que no suelo ser así, pero cuando vi las cervezas vacías y la cercanía entre ustedes... vi la forma en la que Dean le miraba y como usted le devolvía la mirada, no es la forma en la que un profesor miraría a un estudiante. Puedo verlo en su atuendo, en su voz y en los rasgos de su cara, es gay, tanto como Dean y tanto como yo ¿me equivoco? 

Palidecí al escucharlo y de repente mi lengua perdió la facultad de pronunciar las palabras, convirtiéndose en un torpe nudo dentro de mi boca. Lo que decía no era algo con lo que fuese abierto, de hecho, nadie más que mi hermano Gabriel lo sabía, para Sam era evidente pero no era algo que yo pudiese simplemente aceptar, pensaba que si él llegase a saberlo podría divulgarlo y entonces estaría en problemas.

\- No soy gay - intenté negarlo.

\- Lo es, estoy seguro de ello, pero no se preocupe no voy a decírselo a nadie, tiene mi palabra. 

Parecía sincero y de nada serviría refutar cuando ya estaba convencido de ello - ¿en verdad es tan evidente? - pregunté, bajando la voz para intentar ocultar mi sonrojo, que sabía que estaba allí por el repentino calor en mi rostro. 

\- No lo es, pero soy observador, después de todo planeo convertirme en abogado.   
Eso me dio un poco de alivio, sin embargo debía ser más precavido de ahora en más - de cualquier forma, eso no significa que esté interesado en Dean. Debo admitir que es un joven hermoso y es imposible no mirarlo, sin embargo es mi estudiante y es muy joven aún. No vine a la ciudad en busca de aventuras, Sam, en estos instantes tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar y lo último que deseo es encontrar un problema. 

Sam pareció considerarlo, sin embargo continuaba escéptico - Si lo que dice es cierto, entonces por qué estaba Dean en su apartamento. 

\- No es nada de lo que estás pensando, Dean...Descubrió que somos vecinos, así que se ofreció a llevarme a casa ya que no tengo un auto como ustedes. En el camino dijo que quería enseñarme sus dibujos y yo acepté, porque ciertamente no sonaba como algo perverso en ese instante, entramos en mi apartamento pero no tenía nada que ofrecerle para beber, así que él fue por cervezas, eso es todo. No sé qué clase de cosas habrán pasado por tu mente, pero te aseguro que no hacíamos nada malo, todo fue un simple malentendido. 

\- Entiendo, admito que esta vez me equivoqué… pero … no soy un celoso empedernido, ni un novio controlador, Dean me ha dado demasiados motivos para desconfiar, me ha sido infiel en muchas ocasiones y siempre acabo perdonándole, estoy cansado de eso ¿sabe? Cuando los vi juntos, tan cerca, pensé que Dean quería hacerlo de nuevo y no sería de extrañar. De nuevo lo siento. 

\- ¿Si te ha traicionado, si ha roto la confianza entre ustedes, entonces por qué sigues con él?   
\- Porque lo amo - respondió sin titubear - haría cualquier cosa con tal de seguir a su lado, no soportaría que se marchara. 

\- ¿Y si realmente lo amas, entonces por qué lo golpeas? - pregunté sin disimular la ira, Sam abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero pronto recuperó la compostura. 

\- ¿Qué le hace pensar eso? 

\- Escuché los golpes anoche, los gritos. Las paredes son delgadas, Sam, los escucho discutir todas las noches y en ocasiones sé que lo golpeas, he visto también las señales de maltrato en el rostro de Dean ¿Por qué lo haces? si dices amarlo tanto, por qué lo maltratas. 

\- Las cosas no son como piensa, no soy un sádico abusivo, sin embargo no espero que entienda. 

\- Nunca entenderé si no me lo explicas. 

\- No tengo por qué darle explicaciones - de repente había dejado de ser gentil y comenzó a mostrarse a la defensiva.

\- Sólo intento ayudar. 

\- No puede, ese es un problema que debemos resolver Dean y yo.

\- Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando encuentren la solución.

Sam estaba a punto de marcharse, sin embargo al escuchar mis palabras se detuvo para mirarme fijamente con sus pequeños ojos llenos de desconfianza - ¿Qué quiere decir? 

\- ¿Nunca te has detenido a pesar que algún día podrías quizás golpearle demasiado fuerte? quizás le estés dando más de lo que él pueda soportar, tal vez algún día de la manera más cruel te des cuenta de que no está hecho de piedra, que no es invencible, que no estará allí para siempre soportando todo el maltrato que quieras darle. 

\- Usted no entiende - los puños de Sam se apretaban con fuerza sobre la mesa, podría jurar que enterraba las uñas en la palma de su propia mano, intentando controlar la ira - Dean me obliga a hacerlo, yo quisiera nunca tener que tocarlo, pero él me obliga. A pesar de eso, siempre soy cuidadoso, no quiero hacerle daño, jamás me atrevería a darle más de lo que pueda soportar. 

Sentí una inmensa ira recorrer mi cuerpo, eran las palabras de un psicópata lo que escuchaba, descargando toda la responsabilidad en su víctima, lavándose las manos con la misma excusa “él me incitó” “no quería hacerlo” “todo es su culpa”

\- No creo que él te haya obligado realmente, estoy seguro de que puedes dejar de hacerlo en cualquier momento, sólo es cuestión de voluntad. Sam, quizás es mejor que tú y tu pareja reciban ayuda psicológica. 

\- Ya lo he intentado y Dean no estará de acuerdo. 

\- Pero tú sí y con eso es suficiente - insistí con vehemencia. 

\- ¡No lo es! Dean es quien tiene problemas, de nada sirve que yo reciba terapia cuando es él quien la necesita. 

\- ¿Estás seguro de que Dean es el único con problemas? 

Sam rió, pero no era una risa amable o divertida, era una risa llena de frustración - no sé por qué me esfuerzo en hacerle entender, claramente no puede, está tan hechizado por los bonitos ojos de Dean que no puede ver la realidad. A sus ojos, a los ojos de todos yo siempre seré el malo, pero créame, Dean es víctima de su propia mente. 

Pensé que en cualquier momento el joven podría romper en llanto, sus ojos se hallaban húmedos y enrojecidos, como si estuviese conteniendo las lágrimas. Me miró directamente a los ojos, enseñándome todo el dolor y el miedo que llevaba dentro, era sincero en lo que decía, realmente pensaba de esa manera, aun así era claro que tenía severos problemas mentales y que Dean no estaba a salvo a su lado ¿por qué seguía con él? era todo un misterio.   
.  
Pasé el resto de la tarde intentando enfocar mi mente en otros asuntos, usando a Charlie como distracción, charlando con mis estudiantes y compañeros, fingiendo que no había confusión en mi mente, fingiendo que todo seguía en su sitio. Logré conseguir el nombre de algunos brillantes doctores, costosos ciertamente, pero de alguna manera podría pagar alguno, sólo quedaba contactar con ellos, averiguar cuál de todos podría ayudar a mi padre y decidir cuál sería la opción más favorable; pero ya sería otro día, mi mente se hallaba demasiado dispersa para mantener una conversación tan seria, no podía tomar decisiones importantes en tal condición. Culpaba a Sam por ello, culpaba a Dean Winchester por haberme involucrado en sus problemas, pero en el fondo sabía que era yo el único culpable, no debería importarme nada de lo que sucediera con esos chicos, pero no era de piedra y no podía evitar sentir empatía. 

Esa noche no escuché golpes, ni gritos, nada del otro lado de la pared, todo parecía tranquilo, además del habitual sonido de las sirenas a lo lejos, quizás una ambulancia, quizás la policía o tal vez el cuerpo de bomberos, pero poco importaba a esa distancia. La lluvia azotaba mi ventana con fuerza, impulsada por el viento frío de la primavera, las luces del exterior se reflejaban en las pequeñas gotitas que quedaban atrapadas en el cristal y extrañamente me sentí seguro, seguro de estar bajo un techo, arropado en una cama caliente, sin una pareja demente que quisiera golpearme a cada instante… no quería imaginar lo que el pobre Dean estaría enfrentado ahora mismo.  
.  
No volví a ver Dean por un largo tiempo, con el paso de los días casi había desaparecido de mi mente; sin el ruido de los golpes en la noche y sin su presencia en clase, era como si nunca lo hubiese conocido, como si todo hubiera sido un sueño o una ilusión. A Sam tampoco volví a verle, ni siquiera al salir de casa, al sacar la basura o al volver del trabajo… no había rastro de ellos y por un momento pensé que era mejor así, de esa manera no estaría atormentándome a diario ni distrayendo mi mente de la razón por la que me había mudado a la ciudad. 

Había hablado con los doctores, incluso concerté una cita con el Dr. Morrison, un gran especialista que ofrecía excelentes oportunidades de pago, sin embargo la cita no podría ser hasta un par de semanas, siendo un buen médico, era de esperar que tuviera una agenda ocupada. Se lo conté a mi madre, ella simplemente asintió y dijo, aunque no de manera muy convincente, que podía esperar, que no debía apurarme más de lo necesario. Era una buena madre y se preocupaba por sus hijos antes que cualquier cosa, me dejó claro el hecho de que no quería que pasara necesidades o me exigiera más de la cuenta por ayudar a mi padre; pero yo sabía que era mi deber hacerlo.  
.  
Transcurrió una semana completa hasta el día en que volví a ver a Dean Winchester. Estaba sentado en la esquina más alejada del aula, intentando hacerse pequeño en su asiento, fingía dormir, con sus lentes oscuros y su chaqueta de cuero demasiado amplia. Parecía un niño rebelde y en otra época habría pensado que se trataba de un acto de rebeldía, pero ahora sabía mejor, sabía por qué razón llevaba esos lentes, así que no insistí en hacer que los dejase, en su lugar lo ignoré completamente hasta el final de la clase, lo cual fue sencillo, ya que no hubo comentarios incómodos por parte de Dean, nada de bromas de mal gusto, ni murmullos a mis espaldas. 

Generalmente Dean solía sentarse adelante en mis clases, no desaprovechaba oportunidad alguna para hacer bromas y hablaba todo el tiempo con sus compañeros, era como si tuviese demasiada energía contenida, como si tuviese la urgencia de hablar a cada segundo. Pero ese día era diferente, estaba completamente silencioso, completamente ausente, no hablaba, no sonreía, ni siquiera me miraba, en realidad no miraba a nadie. 

Ese día, le mostraba a los chicos la diferencia al tallar sobre distintas clases de madera y otros tipos de material sobre el cual era posible esculpir: roca, hielo, metal, arcilla, barro, marfil... Debería interesarle, pero nunca levantó la mirada, quizás realmente se hallaba dormido, tal vez no había descansado lo suficiente la noche anterior, lo cual no sería de extrañar o tal vez yo exageraba un poco las cosas. 

Cuando terminó la clase los jóvenes tomaron sus mochilas repletas de libros y materiales, entonces lentamente abandonaron el aula. Dean intentó marcharse desapercibido entre la multitud, fingiendo prisa. Lo mejor hubiese sido dejar que se marchara, pero no podía, tenía que hablar con él y mi lengua impulsiva haría lo que fuese con tal de detenerlo. 

\- Sr. Winchester me gustaría hablar con usted un segundo - dije con calma e indiferencia, justo al momento en que pasó por mi lado. 

Dean estaba decidido a ignorarme, así que siguió de largo fingiendo no escuchar, afortunadamente uno de sus compañeros logró oírme, entonces lo detuvo, lo tomó del brazo y señaló en mi dirección inocentemente, convencido de que Dean realmente no había escuchado mi voz, grave y fuerte, vibrando justo a su lado. Dean le sonrió con falsa gratitud y se detuvo cerca de la puerta, mientras todos los demás abandonaban el aula.

\- Hola, Dean - saludé fríamente una vez estuvimos a solas. 

Vi la máscara de Dean caer en su sitio, transformándose en una perfecta sonrisa - Mi querido y guapo profesor ¿no es sospechoso que quiera quedarse conmigo después de clases? quiero decir, no tengo ningún problema con ello, pero los demás podrían comenzar a sospechar… no es que me importe en realidad. 

No me permití inmutarme por su comentario, ni por la forma en que actuaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido - faltaste a mi clase más de una semana, Dean ¿no crees que debemos hablar sobre ello? 

\- Lo haces sonar peor de lo que fue, no es como si tuviésemos clases todos los días, sólo me perdí de cuatro. 

\- Fueron ocho horas perdidas, Dean, varios proyectos sin entregar, si hay una razón válida para tu ausencia necesito que me lo digas ahora o de lo contrario podrías reprobar.

Dean miró al suelo pensativo, luego suspiró - Escucha… yo… he estado pensando acerca de esta clase y creo que lo mejor sería cancelarla. 

Sentí como si un balde de agua fría hubiese sido derramado sobre mi cabeza, no era eso lo que quería, nunca había sido mi intención empujarlo a tomar aquella decisión - Dean, no es una decisión que debas tomar a la ligera, aún tienes la posibilidad de aprobar, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, sólo tienes que hablar conmigo. 

\- Ya he tomado la decisión, no es algo que se me acaba de ocurrir, realmente lo he meditado.

\- Dean, tienes 26 años, ya deberías haber terminado tu carrera, o al menos deberías estar por terminar ¿por qué razón quieres posponer aún más tu graduación? 

\- No tengo prisa, podré terminarla en otra ocasión, además muchos de mis compañeros tienen mi edad, no es nada raro.

\- Ellos no me importan ahora - suspiré con frustración antes de continuar - escucha, tenemos que hablar seriamente, sin embargo es algo tarde ¿qué te parece si vamos a otro lugar para terminar nuestra charla? 

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Dean - ¿es una cita? - preguntó con diversión.

\- No es una cita, es un encuentro académico, esto es serio, Dean. 

-Sí, claro, un encuentro académico - dijo con sarcasmo mientras imitaba torpemente mi voz - de acuerdo, aceptaré sólo si pagas mi cena. 

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté sorprendido, sin saber qué decir al respecto. 

\- Ya oíste, quiero ir a cenar, de lo contrario no habrá charla. 

\- Dean, esto te beneficia más que a mí. 

Dean se encogió de hombros y cruzó sus brazos de manera despreocupada - tú pareces ser el más interesado. 

Exhalé con resignación, no podía creer que un chico me estuviese manipulado de tal manera. Si fuese alguien más, hubiese dejado que reprobara sin mayor insistencia, pero con Dean tenía algo personal, quizás era lástima o sentimiento de culpa, pero algo en mi interior me exigía ayudarle. 

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¿a dónde quieres ir? 

Dean sonrió triunfante antes de responder - Tengo un lugar en mente, no es costoso y sé que te va a gustar. Te espero en el estacionamiento. 

Se alejó mientras jugaba con las llaves del auto entre sus dedos, al menos parecía haberle hecho feliz, pues aún de espaldas podía percibir su sonrisa, sólo esperaba no tener que arrepentirme luego.   
.  
Estacionó el auto en un sitio oscuro y concurrido, bar y restaurante a la vez, lo mejor de ambos mundos según Dean, pero bastaba con verlo desde el otro lado de la calle para saber que se trataba una muy mala idea.

\- Creo que no es el mejor lugar para un encuentro académico, Dean, deberíamos buscar un sitio más tranquilo - dije con sinceridad, mirando el lugar con cierta aversión.

\- Vaya, tranquilo, yo sólo quiero cenar, más tarde podremos ir a un sitio más privado si es lo que quieres - me guiñó un ojo con picardía, lo cual apenas pude notar por encima de sus lentes de sol. 

\- Hablo en serio, Dean. 

\- No veo cual es el problema. 

\- Puedo hacerte una lista: en primer lugar es un bar, no es correcto que estemos aquí, la música es demasiado fuerte para hablar, el ambiente no es el más adecuado para una conversación académica, además alguien podría vernos y podríamos estar en problemas.   
\- Bien, yo creo que es barato, la comida sabe bien, no estaremos en un ambiente tenso y deprimente, podremos hablar sin que nadie escuche nuestra conversación y dudo mucho que alguien nos vea, suelo venir aquí casi a diario y nunca he encontrado a ninguno de mis compañeros de clase en este lugar. 

\- ¿Qué hay de Sam?

La expresión en el rostro de Dean cambió al pronunciar su nombre, su sonrisa de repente se había desvanecido - él no nos verá, vengo aquí cuando estoy demasiado cansado de sus estúpidos ojos de cachorro. Es mi lugar favorito, hay chicos guapos, bebidas y comida deliciosa, además conozco a esta gente, me harán descuento por ser un cliente leal. 

\- De acuerdo, tú ganas - volví a suspirar sintiéndome derrotado, podría dejar que Dean hiciese lo que quisiera conmigo y no podría hacer nada más que asentir y permitirme ser manipulado a su antojo, no por su poder de convicción, no por la fuerza en sus palabras, sino por su sonrisa blanca y perfecta y esos hermosos ojos verdes que resplandecían aún bajo sus lentes oscuros. 

\- ¡Perfecto! siempre es bueno hablar contigo, siento que me escuchas mejor que cualquiera.   
\- Querrás decir que soy fácil de manipular. 

\- Vamos no exageres - rio fuertemente mientras caminaba al interior del bar, conmigo siguiendo sus pasos. 

Adentro estaba oscuro, la música resonaba fuertemente, vibrando dentro de mi pecho, pero no era del todo insoportable, era la misma música que escuchaba Dean en su auto mientras conducía, tal vez por eso le agradaba ese lugar. El olor de las hamburguesas era bastante fuerte, hacía que mi boca se llenara de espesa saliva y mi estómago gruñera hambriento. Había decenas de personas comiendo y bebiendo alegremente, todo parecía tranquilo allí, no parecía haber nada malo acerca de ese lugar, la oscuridad y el ruido en efecto permitían que hubiese privacidad. 

Tomamos asiento en una de las mesas del fondo, lejos de la entrada y lejos de la luz, entonces Dean con su mano llamó a una de las camareras, una linda chica rubia de mirada simpática y voz amable. 

\- Hey Jo - Saludó Dean alegremente y por su sonrisa pude ver que en realidad sentía aprecio por esa chica. Los ojos de ella se iluminaron al verle y una sonrisa similar se dibujó en su rostro juvenil. 

\- ¡Dean! es bueno verte otra vez ¿en dónde rayos te habías metido? 

\- Tenía deberes que hacer, montañas de deberes - mintió con mucha naturalidad, habría creído su excusa de no haber sabido que no asistía a clases en más de una semana.

\- Mamá y yo nos preocupamos ¿Sabes? pensamos que algo malo te había ocurrido. Deberías llamar de vez en cuando, eres un amigo, nunca nos molestaría escuchar tu voz.

\- Lo sé, lo tendré en cuenta. De todos modos no deberían preocuparse tanto, estoy bien, siempre lo estoy. 

\- Sí, como digas… ¿piensas presentarme a tu amigo? - Los ojos de la chica se clavaron en mí por primera vez, evaluando mi aspecto con su mirada, no parecía estar muy feliz de verme, de hecho parecía mirarme con desconfianza. 

\- Él es Castiel Novak, lo conocí hace algunos días en la universidad, es un escultor excelente, se especializa en madera, deberías ver lo que puede hacer con sus manos - era difícil no notar el doble sentido en sus palabras, las cuales provocaron que mi rostro se sonrojara de manera escandalosa bajo la penetrante y acusadora mirada de Jo. 

\- Oye es broma, no lo mires así, en realidad Cas es un tipo decente - añadió Dean al darse cuenta de la forma en la que la chica me observaba. 

\- Por supuesto, te creo ¿puedo tomar sus pedidos? - el cambio de humor era demasiado evidente, afortunadamente Dean no dijo nada al respecto. 

\- Dos hamburguesas con doble queso y doble ración de Papas fritas… y para beber un par de cervezas - Dijo Dean sin darme la oportunidad de hablar, la chica asintió y se alejó sin despedirse, era algo extraña pero ¿qué chica no lo era? 

\- No me preguntaste si me gusta la carne - comenté una vez que estuvimos a solas.   
Los ojos de Dean se abrieron de manera cómica al igual que sus perfectos labios - no me digas que eres vegetariano, hombre, porque eso apesta.

Reí suavemente mientras sacudía la cabeza - No lo soy, pero no hubiera estado de más preguntar, o dejarme decidir si quiero beber alcohol en una noche de semana. 

Dean suspiró con alivio y sonrió también - no lo creí necesario, aquí preparan las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad, pensé que tenías que probarlas y una cerveza no va a embriagarte, no te quejes tanto. 

El humor de Dean había mejorado considerablemente desde que le había visto en clase horas atrás, ahora sonreía y actuaba con la misma alegría natural de siempre, me gustaba esa sonrisa y me llenaba de satisfacción el saber que había sido yo quien la había puesto en su rostro. De repente deseé simplemente pasar el tiempo con Dean, reír y hablar sobre la vida mientras bebíamos cervezas, sólo como un par de amigos, pero había asuntos más importantes que tratar. 

\- Escucha… Dean...

Pero Dean me detuvo con un gesto, puso su dedo índice sobre sus perfectos labios carnosos en un gesto de silencio - no hasta después de la cena… por favor… no quiero arruinarla.

\- De acuerdo, puedo concederte eso - en realidad podía concederle todo lo que me pidiera, pero aún no era consciente de ello. En ese entonces pensaba que era sólo un buen hombre queriendo ayudar desinteresadamente a su alumno, no me daba cuenta de que había caído hechizado por un par de ojos color esmeralda y unos labios provocativos.


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras tanto podrías hablarme sobre ti - sugirió Dean, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa en un gesto de interés, sin embargo por accidente por poco derriba las cervezas que minutos antes habían sido servidas en nuestra mesa. 

\- ¡lo siento, amigo! pude haber arruinado tu gabardina, supongo que habrías tenido que dar clases desnudo mañana. 

\- Es un recuerdo de mi padre, por eso siempre la llevo puesta - le expliqué sin siquiera sonreír ante su broma, tal vez fui grosero y un poco cortante, no fui realmente consciente de ello, pero la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Dean y me odié por ello, no quería arruinar el ambiente para él, no quería hacerle sentir incómodo con mis problemas personales.

Lo siento - murmuró tristemente, avergonzado por su broma, aunque bien sabía que había sido inocente - ¿Cómo está él? 

\- Supongo que está bien, Mamá nunca es muy sincera al respecto, no quiere preocuparme.

\- Suena como una buena madre - su sonrisa había regresado, pero ahora era una sonrisa llena de nostalgia y melancolía, como si su mente viajara décadas atrás. 

\- Lo es, sin embargo es frustrante no saber la condición de mi padre, vine aquí para mejorar su salud, creo que tengo derecho a saberlo. 

\- No te enfades con ella, simplemente está cuidado de ti, es lo que hacen las madres. 

Quería preguntarle acerca de su madre, la mujer retratada en su cuadernillo, casi tan hermosa como Dan, pero sabía que sería un tema oscuro para él, un recuerdo en el cual no querría sumergirse por más bello que fuese, después de todo la realidad le recordaría una vez más que ya no la tenía. 

¿Quieres que te confiese algo? - volvió a hablar Dean aún con tono melancólico - esta chaqueta también es un recuerdo de mi padre, por eso siempre la llevo puesta… no somos tan diferentes.

Era cierto, la chaqueta de cuero marrón parecía ser una prenda clavada permanentemente a su cuerpo, siempre la usaba a pesar de ser una o dos tallas más grande y sin importar el clima, nunca pensé que la llevara por alguna razón especial. 

Tu padre… - comencé sin poder hallar las palabras correctas. 

\- ¿También murió? No, no lo creo, nos separamos después de… después de la muerte de Sammy. Ya sabes, cuando pierdes a un ser querido la familia tiende a separarse, justo en el momento en que debería estar más unida, es irónico. 

\- Lamento oír eso.

\- No lo sientas, Papá tenía sus motivos para irse. 

Justo en ese instante Jo regresó, trayendo nuestro pedido en una bandeja. Sin decir nada, dejó todo sobre la mesa, viendome aún con desconfianza, Dean le agradeció con una enorme sonrisa, pero ella no respondió, sólo asintió con la cabeza antes de alejarse. 

Me da la impresión de que no le agrado - dije en voz baja, aún sabiendo que con la música ella no podría escucharme aunque gritase. 

\- Jo es algo sobreprotectora, es como una hermana para mí, no te lo tomes personal. 

\- ¿Hace cuánto se conocen? - pregunté, sintiendo alivio de haber cambiado el tema, no disfrutaba hablar de mis problemas personales y mucho menos disfrutaba ver la mirada llena de tristeza en el rostro de Dean cuando nos desviábamos hacia esa clase de temas. 

\- Desde que me mudé aquí, en ese entonces ni siquiera conocía a Sam. Jo y su madre me acogieron como una familia, son buenas personas, no te dejes intimidar, simplemente creen que me están protegiendo. 

Quería preguntarle por qué razón creían que necesitaría protección, pero ambos lo sabíamos perfectamente, así que preferí dejarle comer su hamburguesa tranquilo.

Dean abrió su boca más de lo que creía posible, y devoró media hamburguesa de un solo bocado. Al instante en que sus papilas gustativas degustaron el sabor de la carne combinada con el queso, Dean cerró sus ojos en un gesto de placer y dejó escapar un gemido, audible incluso por encima de la música. Inmediatamente mi mente vagó hacia lugares oscuros, sin darme cuenta comencé a imaginar ese sonido escapando de sus labios provocativos en medio de la noche, mientras yacía desnudo en su cama, con la piel brillante y enrojecida, su propia mano entre sus muslos temblorosos, moviéndose al ritmo de su respiración agitada.   
¿No piensas comer? - me preguntó Dean con diversión, entonces me di cuenta de que había estado mirándole fijamente largo rato mientras comía. 

\- Oh por supuesto … yo… sólo quería asegurarme de que no estuviera envenenada - intenté bromear torpemente, sintiendo mis mejillas arder por la vergüenza y la penosa excitación que crecía entre mis piernas.

Tomé un enorme trago de cerveza mientras cruzaba Las piernas, intentando disimular la evidencia de mis fantasías; Dean era un joven hermoso, no me sorprendía que hubiese llegado a imaginar tal cosa, sin embargo debía aprender a controlar mis impulsos si no quería ser descubierto algún día. Afortunadamente por ahora, debajo de la mesa, sabía que Dean no podía verme. 

¿Y? - me preguntó, mirándome expectante, como si esperase que comprendiera lo que intentaba preguntar - ¿No son las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad? 

\- No he probado muchas hamburguesas desde que me mudé aquí, pero admito que tienen buen sabor. 

Dean sonrió complacido, entonces su sonrisa volvió a desvanecerse lentamente - Así que… ¿de qué querías hablar?

De repente la ilusión se rompió, por un momento había sentido que simplemente pasaba el tiempo con un amigo, que no había nada malo en el mundo, que sólo éramos Dean y yo compartiendo algunas cervezas; pero la realidad era muy diferente, apenas éramos conocidos y lo que hacíamos no estaba bien, por otro lado habían problemas que no podíamos seguir ignorando. 

Hablabas de querer cancelar mi clase ¿por qué, Dean? 

\- Yo… de repente ya no estoy tan seguro de eso. Estoy un poco confundido - miró al suelo avergonzado y deseé poder ver sus ojos bajo esos lentes oscuros. 

\- ¿Y qué te hace sentir tan confundido? 

\- Son muchas cosas, Cas, por un lado dudo que con mi desempeño pueda aprobar, ni tu clase, ni ninguna otra. Hay algunas situaciones que me impiden asistir a clases y entregar mis proyectos a tiempo, he llegado hasta donde estoy con la ayuda de muchos maestros, pero algunos se han cansado de ayudarme y no puedo depender de su caridad… tal vez mi destino sea lavar autos o barrer pisos. 

\- Dean - dije con tono severo, dedicándole una mirada fría - no me gusta que hables así, tienes la oportunidad de aprobar, de graduarte, por favor no la tires por la borda. Mira, todo lo que tienes que hacer es hablar, si la razón de tu ausencia es válida, estoy seguro de que yo y mis compañeros podremos ayudarte…. sólo habla conmigo, yo me encargaré de convencer a los demás. 

Dean guardó silencio por un largo rato, mirando algún punto sobre la mesa. Abrió la boca dudoso un par de veces, pero al final no dijo nada, entonces suspiró y en su lugar se quitó los lentes oscuros, enseñándome un ojo hinchado y amoratado.

Hace una semana se veía mucho peor, no quería presentarme a clases con esa apariencia.   
-Por Dios, Dean - exclamé, sin poder disimular la ira que sentía crecer en aquel momento, contra Sam, contra Dean y contra mí mismo por no haber hecho nada para evitarlo, ciertamente no era mi problema, sin embargo pude haber hecho algo más que quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras escuchaba los gritos y los golpes del otro lado - ¿Sam te hizo eso?

\- Me lo hice yo mismo - respondió cortante. 

\- No mientas, escuché los golpes el otro día… la manera como te trataba… Dean, lo que te hace no está bien. 

\- He dicho que no es su culpa. 

\- ¿Por qué lo sigues defendiendo? 

\- No lo defiendo, solo digo la verdad. 

Suspiré con frustración, no comprendía cómo Sam no sería culpable, me preguntaba de qué manera habría retorcido las percepciones de Dean para hacerle creer que era culpable de todas las golpizas sin sentido; quizás le había dado motivos de disgusto, pero nada podía justificar la violencia, el maltrato físico y quizás psicológico entre una pareja que dice amarse.   
No me mires así, no soy una maldita víctima - volvió a ponerse los lentes en su sitio, sus labios ligeramente torcidos en un gesto de disgusto. 

\- ¿Por qué estás con él? - tuve que preguntarlo, tenía que saber por qué razón seguía a su lado, soportando semejante calvario, aunque probablemente diría que lo amaba.

\- Supongo que lo necesito - respondió vagamente.

\- ¿Lo necesitas? ¿Para qué lo nocesitas? 

\- Eres muy curioso, Cas, pero creo que eso no te incumbe. 

Guardé silencio un momento, comprendía que Dean no quería hablar del asunto, tampoco quería presionarlo, pero mi mente me traicionaba y me impedía callar con todas mis dudas. 

¿Lo amas? - insistí.

Dean suspiró con fuerza, llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz - Sí, supongo que sí… pero quizás no de la manera que él merezca.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? 

\- Amo a Sam y me gusta estar con él, no soportaría que nadie le hiciera daño… pero no lo veo como a un amante ¿entiendes? nunca lo he hecho en realidad; no me gusta el sexo con él, siento escalofrío cuando me toca, ni siquiera siento la necesidad de besarlo o tomarlo de la mano… pero no quiero dejarlo sin embargo. 

Por supuesto que sentiría de esa manera, cuando probablemente el sexo con Sam sería salvaje y violento, quizás ahora su mente asociaba el tacto de Sam con el miedo y el dolor, por eso quizás se estremecía cuando lo tocaba, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que Dean ya no lo amaba. 

\- No entiendo, Dean, él te hace daño, no lo amas y aún así sigues con él.

\- No espero que entiendas, aunque te lo explique jamás lo entenderías, simplemente Sam es justo lo que necesito, aunque no sea justo lo que quiero. 

\- Suena confuso. 

\- Lo es y prefiero no seguir hablando de eso.

\- De acuerdo - me resigné por el momento, no queriendo hacer el ambiente más tenso, no queriendo alejar a Dean - entonces, volviendo al tema anterior, creo que puedo ayudarte, puedo recibir tus proyectos fuera del tiempo pactado, sin embargo tus notas serán inferiores a las de aquellos que entreguen sus proyectos de manera puntual, creo que es lo justo, así tendrás que esforzarte más. 

\- Suena bastante justo - estuvo de acuerdo - sin embargo ¿qué hay de los demás? no me basta con aprobar sólo tu clase. 

\- Hablaré con ellos, lo prometo, voy a convencerlos. 

Dean rió con tristeza, como si algo de la situación se le antojase absurdo - ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunté confundido. 

¿Por qué te interesa tanto ayudarme? nunca he pedido tu ayuda y sin embargo sigues intentándolo. 

\- Me preocupo por mis estudiantes, eso es todo - realmente pensaba que era esa la razón.

\- Aún eres nuevo en esto, con el tiempo dejarás de pensar de esa manera - auguró Dean como si fuese un hecho.

\- Espero que no - Y era un hecho, Dean tenía razón, sin embargo en ese entonces no nos dábamos cuenta de que él era especial. 

\- ¿Sabes? - pensé que no querrías hablarme de nuevo después de lo que pasó en tu casa, en parte, fue una de las razones por las que quise cancelar tu clase. 

\- ¿Por qué haría eso? no fue tu culpa. 

\- Sólo pensé que querrías mantenerte alejado de problemas como estos. No quiero causarte problemas, Cas. 

\- No veo cómo lo harías - no quise comentarle acerca de la visita inesperada de Sam en la cafetería y de qué manera pensaba que podría convertirse en un problema.  
.  
Tal como Dean había previsto, la cuenta no fue muy costosa, pues todo lo que él había consumido corría por cuenta de la casa. Habíamos perdido la noción del tiempo y ya estaba bastante entrada la noche cuando decidimos regresar a casa. Una vez en el Impala de Dean, me permití relajarme. 

¿Te importa si me quito los lentes? no puedo ver las calles con esto puesto - Dijo a la vez que desnudaba sus bellos ojos lastimados. Comprendía perfectamente, no podría ver nada con ellos en la oscuridad de la noche, sin embargo, no pude evitar estremecerme al ver de nuevo la señal de maltrato arruinando el rostro de Dean. 

\- No hay problema - respondí de manera tardía - es mejor evitar un accidente. 

\- ¿Dudas de mis capacidades? 

\- Por supuesto que no - retarlo ahora sólo empeoraría la situación.

Dean sonrió, iluminando de repente las calles con el blanco perfecto de sus dientes y condujo el resto del trayecto en silencio, disfrutando del suave rugir del motor acompañado del sonido de la música. 

Cuando llegamos a casa, Dean estacionó el auto en el mismo lugar de siempre y me miró con nostalgia antes de salir, como si nos estuviesemos despidiendo para siempre, lo seguí en silencio y subimos hasta nuestro piso sin compartir miradas. Cuando estuvimos en frente de nuestras puertas Dean me miró fijamente, me di cuenta de que sus mejillas se hallaban sonrojadas. 

Oye Cas - murmuró en voz baja - muchas gracias… por todo. 

Entonces se acercó a mí, tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar y sin antes darme cuenta, sus labios suaves y perfectos se habían unido a los míos, secos y necesitados. Debí haberme apartado, después de todo era mi estudiante, no podía permitirme sucumbir ante tales deseos, pero también era humano y cuando los labios de Dean comenzaron a moverse, no pude hacer otra cosa que corresponder. 

Recuerdo perfectamente el olor del cuero de su chaqueta y el olor de la crema de afeitar impregnado en su rostro, sus labios sabían a menta y la sensación de sus besos era perfecta, mucho más que placentera. Dean, como un mago o un vampiro, drenaba toda mi sangre y la enviaba directo al sur, justo entre mis piernas. De nuevo sentí endurecer, pero no podía pensar en la vergüenza ahora, no cuando Dean respiraba de manera tan agitada y no cuando disfrutaba más de lo que hubiese imaginado. 

Transcurrieron varios minutos, cuando en contra de mi voluntad Dean se apartó, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios rosas e hinchados, su cabello despeinado; confieso que quería arrancarle la ropa en ese mismo instante, pero aún tenía algo de autocontrol.   
Eso no estuvo mal, nos vemos luego, Cas - dijo con una sonrisa, antes de entrar en su propio apartamento. 

Yo me quedé congelado, como un idiota, echando raíces en mi sitio. Por mi mente pasaban miles de cosas que pude haber hecho o dicho en el instante y otras miles que no debí hacer, pero ya era tarde y lo peor de todo era que no me arrepentía de nada, porque ahora mismo un sentimiento de alegría y plenitud llenaban mi alma, algo que nunca antes había sentido ni esperé sentir pronto.  
.  
Tan pronto como llegó el día, me di a la tarea de hablar con cada uno de los maestos de Dean, tenía que convencerlos, tenía que ayudar a Dean pronto si no quería perderle de vista, porque estaba convencido de que no sólo tenía que hacer que aprobara, sino también que dejase a Sam de una vez por todas, tenía la tonta idea de que podría arreglar su vida, hacerle feliz de alguna manera. 

Sorprendentemente en algunas asignaturas no fue necesario hablar, pues sus notas eran decentes, en cuanto a las demás, sus maestros estuvieron de acuerdo en darle una segunda oportunidad siempre y cuando Dean se esforzara lo suficiente, Sin embargo, Benny Laffite, parecía tener problemas con ello. 

Supongo que vienes para hablar acerca de Winchester - fue lo que dijo cuando me senté a su lado en la cafetería - esperaba que vinieras.

\- Lo sé, le prometí que hablaría con todos ustedes, sólo faltas tú. 

\- ¿Me dejaste para el final por alguna razón en específico? 

\- Tal vez, él piensa que sería difícil convencerte - fui sincero al respecto. 

\- Y él sabe perfectamente la razón. 

No comprendía de qué hablaba, siempre había considerado a Benny una buena persona, justo y flexible cuando era necesario, estaba seguro de que Dean exageraba cuando decía que Benny jamás le ayudaría. 

Escucha, Benny, no sé qué clase de problemas existan entre ustedes dos, pero Dean Winchester necesita nuestra ayuda… él tiene algunos problemas que le impiden entregar sus proyectos a tiempo...

\- Estoy al tanto de ello - respondió cortante - escucha, Castiel, no hay ninguna clase de problema entre Dean y yo, por el contrario, el chico me agrada. 

\- ¿Entonces por qué te niegas a ayudarlo? 

\- Tú eres quien se niega a ayudarlo, le estás dejando las cosas demasiado fácil. 

\- ¿Fácil? tendrá que esforzarse el doble en sus proyectos si quiere aprobar, no veo lo fácil en esta situación.

\- No me refiero a lo académico. 

Ahora estaba aún más confundido que antes - explícate.

Escucha, no sé qué tan sincero habrá sido Dean contigo cuando te habló sobre sus problemas. 

\- Bastante sincero, estoy seguro. 

\- Bien - Benny suspiró, como si se le hubiese concedido el permiso para hablar libremente - Sé los problemas por los que Dean atraviesa, cuando comencé a trabajar aquí, hace ya algunos años, también quise ayudarlo; Dean aprobó muchas clases gracias a mí, porque seamos sinceros, qué se puede esperar de un estudiante mediocre que no entrega sus proyectos a tiempo, definitivamente no tendría oportunidad de terminar su carrera; pero vi los moretones en su rostro y supe que tenía problemas, así que decidí darle un empujón… Pero mientras más le ayudaba, más se ausentaba, su pupitre permanecía vacío casi todo el tiempo y cada vez que venía a clases, las heridas eran peores, cojeaba, apenas hablaba, temía que en cualquier momento recibiría la noticia de que había muerto. 

Me estremecí al escucharlo, sonaba mucho peor de lo que había visto hasta el momento, porque a pesar de las heridas, Dean aún bromeaba y sonreía, nada parecía opacar su personalidad juguetona. 

Entonces un día me di cuenta de cuál era el problema. Vi a su novio recogerlo en su auto y la forma en que lo trataba… Dios, quería golpearlo en ese mismo instante. Pero a Dean no parecía molestarle, actuaba sumiso y obediente, como si no fuera el mismo Dean temperamental y tenaz que todos conocemos. Supe que su novio lo maltrataba, que vivían juntos y por alguna razón Dean lamía su trasero. 

Apreté los puños con enojo, con cada palabra de Benny, sentía odiar aún más a Sam.  
Era un hombre mucho mayor que él y parecía bastante feo en mi opinión… tal vez tenía dinero, es la única explicación que encuentro para que un joven guapo como él esté con un tipo como ese. 

Me quedé helado ante las palabras de Benny; su compañero describía a un hombre completamente diferente a Sam, su descripción no encajaba en lo más mínimo; Sam era un chico bastante joven, quizás algunos años menor que Dean, sus rasgos parecían muy juveniles, aunque su estatura y su cuerpo perfectamente musculoso a veces me hacían dudar, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que Sam era un hombre atractivo, lo suficientemente atractivo para salir con Dean. 

El punto es que... - continuó Benny ignorando mi evidente consternación - un día decidí ponerle un ultimátum, o asistía a mis clases y entregaba los proyectos en el tiempo pactado o por mi parte podría reprobar. Una parte de mí pensaba que reprobaría que dejaría la universidad y no le volvería a ver jamás, pero en el fondo deseaba que simplemente asistiera a mis clases… y así lo hizo, y mientras más asistía menos frecuentes eran sus heridas. Me di cuenta de que la universidad lo mantenía lejos de casa y por ende lo protegía del maltrato de su pareja. Mira, Castiel, Dean debe establecer prioridades, decidir si prefiere seguir con un hombre que le hace más mal que bien o decidir si quiere terminar su carrera… te aseguro que elegirá la segunda opción, es la mejor forma que conozco de ayudarle.

Pero yo no estaba tan seguro de ello, porque Dean ya no seguía con ese hombre y aunque tampoco amaba a Sam, le había dejado muy claro que no tenía planes de dejarlo, por el contrario, planeaba dejar la universidad - Creo que su teoría es falsa - me atreví a decir - temo que Dean reprobará y dejará la universidad, se quedará con su novio y quizás pueda terminar muerto algún día; quiero evitar eso a toda costa, tal vez Dean esté con su pareja por dinero, entonces si termina su carrera podrá conseguir un buen empleo y se alejará de él.   
Benny se rió discretamente - seamos realistas, Cas, Dean no va a convertirse en médico o abogado, va a ser un artista, un artista mediocre… si no logra destacar por encima de más de un millón de artistas talentosos en nuestra ciudad, apenas tendrá suficiente para su sustento.   
Suspiré, dándome cuenta de que era imposible convencer a Benny, no importaba cuanto insistiera, Benny tenía claras sus propias ideas e iba a seguirlas aunque estuviese equivocado.  
Entiendo, no concuerdo con usted, profesor, sin embargo no vale la pena insistir, le agradezco de todos modos. 

\- Espero que no te enfades por esto, Castiel, algún día comprenderás lo que digo.  
Realmente lo dudaba, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Dean había dejado su pareja abusiva justo para caer en los brazos de otro hombre que también lo maltrataba; por supuesto, Benny lo ignoraba, pero yo estaba seguro de que había otro problema más allá del dinero.  
.   
Cuando llegué a casa, justo en los pasillos de nuestro piso, escuché la voz de Dean, susurrando suave y discretamente; me asomé con cuidado, ocultándome tras una esquina y pude observar a Dean de espaldas, sosteniendo el teléfono fuertemente contra su oído, pasaba sus manos por su cabello en señal de nerviosismo, me hacía preguntarme con quién estaría hablando.

Vamos, contesta, contesta - me di cuenta de que era eso lo que repetía en bajos susurros; de pronto, alzó la voz y comenzó a hablar con un tono más natural- hey, Papá, soy yo… de nuevo. Mira, no quiero molestarte, solo quería hacerte saber que estoy bien… por si te interesa. Por favor llámame o déjame algún mensaje, sólo quiero saber si aún sigues vivo, te juro que no volveré a molestarte. 

Entonces colgó, dejando caer su peso contra la pared. Sentí mi corazón romperse en miles de trocitos, no sabía qué habría hecho Dean para merecer el odio de su padre, no sabía qué tan cierto era que había causado la muerte de su hermano, pero de seguro, Dean sería lo único que le quedaba a ese hombre y era claro que no estaba siguiendo el mejor de los caminos; su padre debería estar allí, apoyándolo, guiandolo como un verdadero padre, si así fuese, entonces Dean quizás no estaría buscando afecto en los brazos de un hombre violento.   
Dean no esperó a que el hombre le devolviera la llamada, probablemente nunca lo hacía, así que metió su teléfono de vuelta en su bolsillo y exhalando de nuevo se dispuso a entrar en su apartamento. 

Hola Dean - saludé, saliendo de mi escondite, fingiendo que apenas regresaba del trabajo, Dean se dio la vuelta para mirarme y la sonrisa tardó apenas unos segundos en aparecer en su rostro. 

\- Hey, Cas, es bueno verte, llegas temprano a casa.

\- Siempre lo hago los jueves. 

\- Eso es bueno ¿qué tal tu día? 

\- Muy bien ¿qué tal el tuyo? - podía palparse la tensión en el ambiente, en especial cuando no dejaba de mirar su labios y recordar la suave sensación sobre los míos. 

\- Bien, un día aburrido - dijo con indiferencia mientras se encogía de hombros, estaba seguro de que nunca me hablaría acerca de su padre - tu cara me dice que tienes algo qué decirme ¿quieres pasar? 

\- ¿Qué hay de Sam? 

\- Hoy llegará tarde a casa, además, no es como si fuera a hacerte algo, te aseguro que es completamente inofensivo. 

\- Lo dudo - sin embargo me encontré entrando en el húmedo apartamento. 

Adentro era más o menos como esperaba, frío, desordenado, con botellas de cerveza por todo el lugar. habían grietas en todos los vidrios, mesas, espejos y abolladuras en las paredes, casi esperaba encontrar sangre en el suelo, pero por lo demás todo estaba limpio. 

\- ¿Quieres una cerveza? - preguntó Dean, inclinado frente a la vieja nevera. 

\- Gracias, estoy bien - Dean se encogió de hombros y tomó una cerveza para él, la destapó con el borde de la mesa y fue a sentarse a mi lado en el sofá. 

\- Escupe - tardé un segundo en comprender lo que quería decir.

\- Hablé con tus maestros, todos accedieron, deberás esforzarte el doble pero tendrás la oportunidad de aprobar, sólo tienes que ponerte en contacto con ellos… sin embargo, a Benny Laffite, fue imposible convencerlo. 

\- Está bien, no esperaba que lo hicieras, de hecho ya hiciste demasiado, te lo agradezco - me dijo con una sonrisa que parecía sincera. 

\- No hay de qué… sin embargo, Dean, el hecho de que no puedas asistir a clases no quiere decir que no puedas trabajar en tus proyectos desde casa, tienes que ser consciente y no dejar que todo lo que he hecho por ti haya sido en vano.

\- Lo sé, siempre he sido consciente, pero comprenderás que así como mi cara se ve arruinada, lo mismo sucede a veces con mis proyectos. 

\- ¡Maldición Dean! por qué no simplemente lo dejas ¿qué no ves? está arruinando tu vida, está arruinando tu carrera, todo lo que has construído. Si no lo amas ¿por qué sigues aquí? no lo entiendo - de repente había perdido la compostura y Dean estaba tan sorprendido como yo. 

\- Cas, creo haber sido muy claro al respecto, Sam no tiene la culpa de nada, él no está arruinando nada, sólo hace lo que tiene que hacer. 

\- ¿Lo que tiene que hacer? ¿estás loco? ¿qué eres, alguna clase de masoquista? 

\- ¿Y qué si lo soy? es mi vida y el hecho de que seas mi maestro no te da el derecho de entrometerte - Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por toda la casa para calmar su frustración. 

\- Me preocupo, no sólo como tu maestro sino también como tu amigo. 

\- No somos tal cosa. 

No puedo negar que las palabras de Dean se clavaron profundo, apuñalando mi pecho.   
\- mira - agregó - no te lo tomes a mal, me agradas, pero apenas nos conocemos. 

\- ¿Si es así, entonces por qué me besaste? ¿a qué estás jugando, Dean? 

El rostro de Dean se sonrojó como si se avergonzara ante el recuerdo - ¡no lo sé! sólo lo hice y ya, quería agradecerte y no sabía cómo, ni siquiera lo pensé.

\- Algo me dice que nunca lograré comprenderte. 

\- No tienes que hacerlo. 

Suspiré con resignación - bien, como quieras, de todos modos no vine aquí para hablar de eso - saqué de mi bolsillo un papel y lo entregué con desdén - es la lista de deberes que debes entregarme, háblame si tienes alguna duda. 

Entonces me alejé, Dean se quedó allí sentado, leyendo el papel, no dijo nada, ni un gracias, ni un adiós, detrás de mí sólo quedó un cuarto silencioso.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, déjenme saber si desean que continúe


End file.
